Three Berrys Against the World
by msmelanieelysa
Summary: A missed turn on their adventure across the USA may have been the best thing that ever happened to fraternal twins Rachel and Quinn Berry and their cousin Allie as they lock eyes with Finn and Braxton Hudson and their best friend Puck as they wait to enter Breadstix After Dark. They were heading to LA but, at this minute it seems like Lima Ohio is the perfect place to spend summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Berrys Against the World **

**AN: This idea came to me awhile ago and I had to keep telling myself to finish Shatter Down My Walls and Finding Love on Tour first. REMINDER: THIS STORY IS TOTALLY AU I haven't seen any other stories like this before and it may not seem like it at first, but I promise that you will see tons of Hudson on Berry action. With this said, I will only be using a couple of canon characters in this one. I will be introducing two new characters that will have heavy influence in this story. I must send a shout out to my twitter lifelines; you have helped me more than any of you will ever know. As with all of my stories, this is for our Drumming Quarterback Angel, Cory. Finn will always get his happy ending and we all know who makes Finn happy. This story is rated M for later chapters…I may not do it well, but I can't stay away from it when it comes to our favorite couple. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any real person, place or thing that may appear in this story. I do own some of my characters, and a big thank you to someone who I consider a very special friend who agreed to be the model for my third Berry. I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**TBATW**

Chapter 1: Home Forever Changed.

Mid-spring: Senior Year

"Rachel Barbra Berry, slow the hell down!" Quinn screams over the wind at her fraternal twin as Rachel speeds down Leroy Boulevard toward the Berry Estate.

"Oh lighten up Q; it's not like any of the officers in a town named after our great-great-great-grandfather will pull me over. It's a beautiful spring afternoon and I want to feel the wind blow through my hair." Rachel tells the more timid twin before swinging the turn into their family's estate; the estate actually started out as a farm outside of Boston in a small town named Thomasville. The Berry family is a family of both old and new money. On the Estate are six homes which belong to members of the twins' family.

Rachel slams her 2012 candy apple red corvette into the three car garage before looking at her sister. "So do we have our story straight about what we're telling the parents?"

"Yes Rachel, chill out Allie came up with an awesome 'escape' story for us to use tonight." Quinn replies as she shakes her hair back into place before giving Rachel a wink.

"Oh yeah…Allie always has the best 'escape' plans." She laughs as she raises her ragtop closed.

"There are my precious beauty queens." Leroy Berry says as the girls walk through the door.

"Hi papa, mom" Rachel replies before placing a kiss on Judy Berry's cheek and hugging their father on her way to drop her book bag in it's forever weekend place beside the hallway table.

"How was school, sweeties?" Judy asks when Rachel walks back into the living room and hands Quinn a fifty dollar bill; it's a daily bet on to which one of their parents were going to ask.

"Just awesome; we are just counting down the days until we walk across that stage." Quinn smirks.

"Don't rush your life sweetie." Judy tells her mini me. Rachel looks like their father with her brunette hair which she chose to wear long and flowing down her back and big brown eyes while Lucy Quinn Berry has blonde hair that she wears in a choppy bob and crystal blue eyes. The only think that the girls have in common physically is their small stature which they inherited from Judy.

"Soooo…we are going to hang out at Emily McMillan's tonight, is that cool?" Rachel starts the conversation.

"Now that's not a name that I've heard in a long time." Leroy pipes in, looking at Rachel over his newspaper.

"I didn't think you two liked any of the other girls in school." Judy says as she looks from Rachel to Quinn. Unfortunately for both of them, they realized at a very young age that not everyone who claimed to be a friend really was. But as far as Emily, she never tried to use the girls for anything; they'd all really had just been real busy this school year preparing for college in the fall; and that's exactly why Allie had came up with the plan of using Emily as their 'escape' plan because she is visiting New York University this week-end.

"Is Allie going too?" Leroy questions before giving them an answer if the can go or not.

"Of course daddy; we wouldn't go without Allie." Rachel tells him, using her special powers on him by calling him daddy.

It works too, "Sure you girls go and have fun and we will see you tomorrow." The twins are heading for the stairs before Leroy can finish his sentence.

TBATW

"Get your sweet ass dressed and over here as soon as you can, Allie." Rachel tells her cousin over the phone while tossing clothes out of her closet as she looks for the perfect outfit for tonight's party up at the lake at the edge of town with the rest of their senior class.

Less than forty-five minutes later, Allie walks through the living room door scaring the hell out of Maryanne, the maid. "Oh sweet Jesus, how many times do you have to be told to knock?" Maryanne asks, just like she always does when Allie comes over.

"Maryanne, I have a key so why would I knock?" Allie asks while she jiggles her keys in front of the maid's face.

Just as Maryanne started to say something back to her, Leroy walks in and asks how his favorite niece was doing.

"I'm your only niece Uncle Leroy, and I'm great." Allie told her dad's older brother before heading upstairs to her waiting cousins in Rachel's room.

"Hey chick, why did it take you forty-five minutes to get here from next door?" Quinn asks while she continues curling her sister's hair.

"This doesn't happen in five minutes." Allie answers as she turns around showing off her brand new outfit.

"You look beautiful Allie!" Quinn tells their cousin who looks more like Rachel than she does with her long ombre hair and hazel eyes.

"Why thank you Lucy!" Allie tells Quinn while she rumbles through Rachel's closet because the outfit that Rachel is currently wearing just will not do for tonight.

"Allie Marie Berry, do you want to die tonight? Call me that god awful name again and you my dear will not live to see graduation." Quinn growls at her.

"Sure, anyway Rachel what in the hell are you wearing? You look like you're seven years old. Here put this on!" Allie tells her as she throws a short mini dress at her before retreating back into the walk in closet to find the perfect pair of shoes to go with the hot pink mini dress.

TBATW

The intoxicated teens have just entered their room at the Streetlight Motel at the lake, (they aren't crazy enough to drive after they've been drinking), when Rachel's and Allie's cell phones ring simultaneously.

"Hello?" They both slur at the same time.

"Daddy?" Allie asks.

"Aunt Stacey?" Rachel replies as she looks between her twin and cousin.

Allie had told her parents the truth so they knew where the girls were. "Okay daddy, we'll be waiting for you. Love you too. Bye." A confused Allie tells her father.

Rachel disconnects the call from her Aunt Stacey, "We are in so much trouble Quinn. We won't see the outside of our house until we leave for college in the fall."

"Why did both your mom and dad call, Allie? I wonder what's going on." Quinn states as she pulls her shoes back onto her feet.

"I don't know, all dad said was that they needed to come get us now." Allie shrugged.

"Maybe one of our parents called them asking them what Allie had told their whereabouts tonight; and they are coming to get us so we won't get in trouble." Rachel hopes.

"What did my mom say to you?" Allie asks Rachel as they head out front of the motel to wait on her parents.

"She basically told me the same thing. She just said that she and Uncle Mike were coming to get us." Rachel tells her as she looks up and sees headlights pulling into the parking lot.

Michael Berry jumps out of the driver seat and goes around his vehicle to open the door for the girls.

"Dad, what's going on?" Allie asks as she buckles her seatbelt.

It's her mother that answers, "Wait until we get to where we are going before we explain it to you please sweetie."

"Where are we going?" Quinn asks, noticing that her Aunt didn't say that they were going home.

"We will be there is a few minutes sweetheart, I promise." She answers.

About a mile from the lake there is two vehicles tangled together so badly that you can't even distinguish what type of vehicles that they are. Police officers are directing traffic; Firemen are fighting the flames from the tangled mess as the Emergency Medical Technicians are shining flashlights into the car that isn't on fire any longer.

The three girls look at each other, all of them wondering if those tangled cars were of their classmates who had insisted that they were capable of driving. It never dawned on any of them that it could be anyone else. The girls are too busy looking at each other that they didn't notice that the car is now parked in the hospital parking garage.

Rachel starts to panic, "Uncle Mike why are we at the hospital?"

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Quinn almost screams.

Allie notices that her father is crying, in her eighteen years on this earth, she has never seen her father cry, "Mom, why is daddy crying; please tell us what's going on." She begs while uncontrollable tears fall from her eyes.

Rachel feels tears falling down her face, she has an uneasy feeling in her stomach; flashbacks of the scene that they had just passed flashes in front of her eyes. It hits her; she recognized the license plate on the engulfed car. "NO! No it can't be, Aunt Stacey please tell me that I am not thinking right, I know that this can't be true." She sobs uncontrollably.

Quinn, who is sitting in the middle of the backseat between Rachel and Allie; not understanding what is going on just keeps looking around the other occupants in the car confused as to why everyone is crying. She looks at her sister and asks, "What are you talking about? Rachel you just made absolutely no sense right now."

Finally, Allie's mother gathers herself so she can explain to the girls before they escort them into the hospital. She turns to face her daughter and nieces; she grabs her husband hand before she starts explaining, "There was an accident, as you saw." She pauses a moment trying to analyze the teenagers' facial expressions before continuing, "One of the cars that were involved was owned by one of your classmates, Kyle Simpkins; there were five boys in that car. There were no survivors in the accident."

"Oh no, we lost at least five classmates, an..nd one of them was Kyle?" Quinn asks as she finally breaks down, even though they had broken up at the end of their junior year she still has feelings for him. She had tried to get him and his friends to stay with them at the motel instead of driving.

Stacey speaks up, "You lost five classmates tonight, and the other car wasn't students. Come on girls let's get inside of the hospital and we'll talk more inside."

The flipping of her stomach intensifies, she has to ask, "It's mom and dad isn't it?" Rachel asks her aunt and uncle as they walk toward the elevator to the hospital.

Michael and Stacey Berry stops abruptly, Michael grabbing Rachel and Allie while Stacey grabs Quinn. The Berry family is a tight knit family; this news will affect Allie as hard as it will the twins. Michael may have lost his best friend, his older brother but he knows that he must try to stay strong for his daughter and nieces. "I'm so sorry baby, I wish I could tell you no." Michael whispers into Rachel's ear.

"Wait, wait just a minute, you said that no one survived the accident." Quinn says as she pulls away from her aunt's embrace.

Stacey tries to embrace her again, but Quinn starts running in the opposite directions.

"Q stop, please come back." Rachel screams at her twin sister. She has to go after her, she needs to comfort her. Quinn doesn't handle things well. She never has been able to.

Michael tells the girls to stay there with Stacey as he runs after Quinn; he catches up with her just as she collapses. He is able to catch her so she doesn't hit the concrete of the parking garage. He cradles her limp body in his arms as he walks back to his wife, daughter and other niece. "Come on Stacey, we need to get Quinn in there and looked at by a doctor." He tells his wife when he returns to where they are standing.

The group finally makes it into the emergency room; the waiting room is full of grieving parents and police officers. Michael snakes around all of the people and goes to the counter and tells the registrar that Quinn needs to see a doctor immediately. He isn't one to use his name; but he is prepared to do anything to get his niece back to see a doctor now.

"Yes Mr. Berry; I'll let the doctor know that Quinn needs immediate attention." The registrar tells him as she picks up a phone and calls back to the treatment area. As soon as she hangs up the phone a nurse comes out and calls her name to come back. Michael walks back with her still cradled in his arms; he's relieved when he realizes that they have already moved the bodies from the accident from the emergency room treatment area. The doctor came into her private room and took her vitals, he looks to the nurse that is standing beside her and asks her to get her some smelling salt. He then turns to Michael and tells him that Quinn's vital signs are fine and that he believes that she may have just fainted.

"She has just found out that both of her parents were killed in an accident caused by classmates who she had just been partying with out at the lake." Michael tells the doctor.

"I assume that is what has happened. I'm sorry about your brother and sister-in-law. Once we get Quinn aroused, I will send a nurse out to get the rest of your family." The doctor tells Michael before excusing himself to go check on another patient.

True to his word, as soon as Quinn is sitting up in her bed he sent the nurse out into the overcrowded lobby to retrieve the Berry family.

Rachel practically runs into the room, hugging Quinn and starts crying even harder, "I've already lost my parents, I can't lose my sister too." She tells her fragile twin. Quinn wraps her tiny arms around Rachel and whispers in her ear, "What are we going to do?"

Michael and Stacey overheard the question and tell the girls that they would be staying with them. Michael explains that when both couples were doing their wills they both had it drawn up that if something were to happen to both parents, the other set of parents would take care of their children.

"Daddy, where were Uncle Leroy and Aunt Judy going this late at night?" Allie asks her father through her tears.

"They were on their way back home. Since the twins were out with you they went into Boston for shopping and dinner. Leroy called me and told me that they had got a late start back from Boston but they were on their way home." He says while trying to control his tears. He is so thankful that they were raised by parents who always insisted that their family show love toward each other and not to be afraid to tell each other that they loved them. His last words to his brother were "I love you" and the last words that he heard from his brother were the same.

"So if we had stayed home tonight our parents would still be alive?" Rachel asks her uncle.

"Don't do that Rachel; this isn't your fault. This is the irresponsible teenager who chose to climb behind the wheel of his car after drinking fault." Stacey tells her before engulfing her back into her arms.

"Can we stay at home instead of moving into your house?" Quinn whispers.

"We will see, but I think that you two should stay at our house for the next few days, okay?" Stacey tells her. Quinn just nods her head before laying her head over onto Allie's shoulder.

The doctor comes into the room and tells the Berry's that they can take Quinn home; he tells them to just keep an eye on her throughout the night. The doctor also offers to give the family something to help them sleep for the night since they wouldn't be able to see their family physician until the next morning.

"I think that would be a good idea for Michael and the girls." Stacey tells the doctor and thanks him when the doctor excuses himself to go get the medication.

TBATW

Three days later: Leroy and Judy Berry's Funeral

The church is filled to capacity, it appears as if everyone who lives in their small town is sitting in the church ready to say goodbye to Leroy and Judy. Two of the students' funerals are scheduled later the same day while the other three are scheduled to be buried the next day.

The church bell tolls ten times, signaling time for the family to walk through the closed doors to make their way to the front of the church. All of the Berrys are present, even those who live at the top of the property, only time the girls ever see them is on holidays.

The family makes their way to the front of the church. Rachel and Quinn walks up to the closed caskets and places special trinkets on top of the family's wreaths before sitting down between their aunt and uncle.

"Today is a sad day in Thomasville…"the pastor starts his sermon. Rachel can't listen to the words so she thinks about all of the good times that she had with her parents, yes their parents were strict but neither of the girls can ever say that they weren't loved by their parents. Rachel comes back to the present as the pastor leads the church into the final prayer. Once the prayer is finished, he tells the congregation that the service will resume at the Berrys' private cemetery. The family is led out before the caskets are taken out of the side door of the church.

TBATW

May: Graduation Day

Cynthia Ann Arnold, with honors…Allie Marie Berry, with highest honors; also your Salutatorian…Lucy Quinn Berry, with highest honors; also one of the Co-Valedictorian…Rachel Barbra Berry, with the highest honors; and the other Co-Valedictorian…Tabitha Sue Bills…

Since the twins were Co-Valedictorian instead of doing separate speeches they chose to do theirs together. Allie is the first to speak as the Salutatorian.

"Parents, distinguished guest and the class of 2012, welcome to the day that we all have dreamt about since we walked into our kindergarten class. We all have worked so hard to get ourselves here. Let us all keep our fond memories in our hearts as we embark on our journeys through college and as we move onto our careers. Unfortunately, we did suffer tragedies throughout our school career; today let us remember our fallen students and keep them into our hearts as well. I would like to close my speech with our final 'Go Mavericks' and congratulations to the class of 2012." Allie offers as a single tear slides down her cheek. She walks off of the stage to a round of applause and even a few cat calls from the guys in their class.

The principal introduces the Co-Valedictorians to the podium. The auditorium erupts in applause as Quinn and Rachel walks to the podium.

Rachel starts the speech off, "Welcome everyone to the Thomasville Mavericks class of 2012 graduation."

Quinn speaks up, "First of all; Rachel and I would like to personally thank each and every one of you for your love and support after our parents' death."

"One thing that Quinn and I were certain about, we were determined to continue pushing towards the goals that our parents had set for us, and here we are standing here as your Valedictorians. We have crossed the first hurdle that they put in place for us and we will continue to meet every single challenge that they set for us." Rachel adds.

"And to elaborate on what our cousin Allie said, please always keep Kyle Simpkins, Dylan Stephens, Tommy Webb, Roderick Richards and Jordan Michaels in your hearts always." Quinn continues as she clings onto a picture of Kyle.

"And we would like to wrap up our speech with this, 'Always follow your heart, fight for what you want and never allow anyone to take your dreams away. Thank you and everyone be safe tonight." Rachel ends the speech to a standing ovation as the twins link their arms together and walks off the stage and returns to their seats.

The principal wraps up the commencement as large beach balls and strands of silly string flies through the air from the graduation class; they were threatened not to throw their mortarboard over fear that someone might lose an eye or something like that.

While most of their classmates were taken trips abroad or flying to their destinations throughout the United States, the Berry ladies had decided to take a road trip across the United States; their plans were for an adventure to the west coast but they wanted to see the rest of the country. They all have been very fortunate to have seen most of the exotic vacation locations of the world and they thought that it would be more enjoyable to travel the country and see it all for the first time. They are leaving the next morning and are currently hearing the same speech that they have heard for the last month from Michael Berry about safety and how he has already pinpointed all of the hotels that the girls were to stay in during their travels.

After a quick family get together for the three graduates, the rest of the Berrys head back up the spiraling road to their homes as the girls head to finish packing. Allie pretty much stayed with Quinn and Rachel at their house every night. Maryanne has stayed on at the request of Michael and Stacey and she has been invited to stay there while the girls are gone. The girls burst through the front door and flies up the spiral staircase to their rooms to pack up the clothes that they would be taking with them on their adventure. It was decided that none of their cars has enough room for all of the luggage that they would need for a three month trip so Michael and Stacey purchased Allie a brand new red Mercedes-Benz M class SUV for graduation. Once the luggage department is packed, leaving not an inch of space to spare; the girls drive back over to Allie's house to sleep as they promised her parents. After quick showers the three Berrys climbs into Allie's king size bed with their phone's alarms set for six a.m.

THREE BERRYS AGAINST THE WORLD

Meanwhile in Lima, Ohio

May, 2012

"Puck hand me that crescent wrench, will ya?" Finn Christopher Hudson, the former quarterback of the McKinley Titans asks his best friend.

Noah Wayne Puckerman, don't even think about calling him Noah; hands the wrench to Finn asks, "Why in the hell are we stuck in this fucking hot garage instead of at the lake trying to pick up some hot chicks?"

"Because dumbass I am saving up some money so I can eat at OSU when I get there, I suggest that maybe you do the same thing with your money instead of blowing it on some hot chick." Finn grunts as he loosens the bolts on the carburetor on the mayor's car. "Look when dad offered us these jobs, we both promised that we would earn our money; so quit bitching. This is the only car that we have today so maybe if you quit whining like a little girl and help me we can head out to the lake so you can pick up a date."

"Damn dude, I'm thinking of you too. When's the last time that you got laid?" Puck smirks as he takes the extended carburetor from Finn and walks over to the workbench.

"I don't have time for girls right now, besides I've dated most of them through the years and I haven't felt anything for any of them. Unlike you, I am looking for more than a quick lay." Finn tells his best friend before joining him at the workbench.

They both turn at the sound of footsteps coming up behind them to be greeted by Finn's

cousin, Braxton Allan Hudson, "Hey dudes what's up?" Braxton asks.

"Oh you know doing what you were also supposed to be doing, working." Finn growls at his cousin.

"Hey chill; uncle Chris knew that I was going to be late because I needed to take my parents to the airport this morning so their car wouldn't be stuck in Cleveland," Braxton tells his dumb stricken cousin who had totally forgotten that his father had told him this information before he came to the shop this morning.

"Shit I forgot sorry, how long are they going to be gone?" Finn asks.

"They're going to be gone until the Fourth of July." Braxton says with a huge half-smile on his face. Anywhere these two go together; they are always asked if they are twins. When they were in middle school, they used that to their advantage. Once Finn had this girl named Sally who wouldn't leave him alone, he finally agreed to meet her at the movies one Friday night and sent Braxton, who kind of like Sally; in his place and she never found out the difference.

Even now as freshly graduated young men, with their tussled hair and shiny brown eyes; the 6'4" cousins could still pass as twins. Braxton, just as Finn and Puck is heading to OSU in the fall on a football scholarship. They were called the "Titan Triple Threat" with Finn as the quarterback, Braxton as the running back and Puck as the wide receiver for two state championship titles. It was a no brainer for the recruiters at OSU that this was an amazing package that they had to have.

"I guess that means that my house will be the place to be on the Fourth of July." Finn tells Braxton, flashing an identical half smirk. It is a known fact that the Hudson clan threw the best parties. Carole and Lauren Hudson plans for months for their parties.

"Yep, mom and Aunt Carole have been making plans since last month; don't you ever pay attention to anything?" Braxton responses as he slips his coveralls over his clothes.

"Cool, now that we know where the Fourth of July party is going to be; can we get back to work so we can go to the lake so I can find someone to have a private party with later tonight?" Puck chuckles before heading back to the workbench and the waiting said carburetor.

Less than an hour later, after quick showers at the shop; the guys are heading toward the only local hangout for the younger generations of Lima; Lima Heights Lake. Finn pulls his new Chevy Tahoe into an empty parking spot next to a hot pink Ford Mustang that belongs to the ex head cheerleader and ex girlfriend of Finn, Natalie Brown.

"Ugh, Natalie is here; sure in the fuck don't want to deal with her bull shit." Finn tells Puck and Braxton as he shifts his truck into park.

"Don't sweat her Finn, we have your back." Puck tells him as he jumps out of the front seat of the truck.

"I can take care of her for you real quick." Braxton smirks, "Lydia is here, and I'm sure that she wouldn't appreciate hearing that her best friend tried to sneak into her boyfriend's bedroom window."

Puck bursts out in laughter before saying "Yeah, because I don't think the whole shit that she thought it was Finn's window would work on her either, since you know, there is only three blocks between your houses."

Finn doesn't hurt anymore. It took awhile to get over her deceit. He didn't think that she was the one for him, but he did have a good time with her; maybe he did care for her. He made the decision then that he wasn't going to mess with anymore girls. He was going to concentrate on his school work and football for the rest of his senior year, his GPA went up. His football skills became more developed and he really is happy with the decision that he made at the beginning of the school year.

"Finn, hey there baby! I haven't seen you in a while; how have you been?" He hears Natalie say sickly sweet. Just before he was going to answer Lydia comes running up and lunges herself into Braxton's arms. Yes, they had broken up but they were able to stay pretty good friends. Finn gets a devious idea, one that would certainly make Natalie to leave him alone for the rest of the summer. While he stares at Natalie he asks Lydia, "Hey Lydia, do you have any idea why Natalie and I broke up?"

Natalie's eyes double in size as Lydia answers, "She said something about you cheating, why?"

"That I cheated; more like she tried to cheat on me. But, get this; this is the best part," he tells her; never wavering his eyes off of Natalie, "She climbed into Braxton's bedroom window a couple of nights before I dumped her sorry ass."

Lydia realizes what this means quickly and she slides down Braxton's body and turns to her best-friend, "You snuck into my boyfriend's bedroom window trying to hook up with him?"

"I was drunk; I thought that I was at Finn's house." Natalie replies, trying to sound innocent of any wrong doing.

Nope that didn't work, "Bull crap, first of all Finn doesn't live anywhere near Braxton's house and secondly Finn's bedroom is on the second floor of his house; did you think that you grew wings and flew up into his window?" Lydia fumes.

"That was nine months ago, and you and Braxton aren't together anymore anyway, the last I heard is that you are hooking up with a guy in Lincoln." A now standing Natalie tells her with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I am with someone now, and Braxton and I mutually broke up with each other and we are very good friends now; I am friends with all three of these guys, and I think that it's pretty screwed up that you think that just because it happened so long ago that its okay with me." Lydia tells her.

"It's not like anything happened between us." Natalie shrugs her shoulders.

"Oh I know that, because Braxton stopped you. This is the first that I have heard of this, but because Braxton is a good guy; I know that he stopped you. This friendship is over Natalie." Lydia tells her before turning to the guys and asking if she could sit with them and since she had rode to the lake with Natalie, would they take her home also.

The guys told her that she is welcome to sit with them and Finn tells her that he would drop her off on their way over to Puck's house.

The Titian Trio spends the rest of the afternoon chilling with their friends, listening to their plans for the summer; it seems as if Finn, Puck and Braxton were the only ones who aren't leaving Lima this summer.

Once every one goes their separate ways; Puck looks at Finn and whines, "I'm bored."

"No surprise there." Finn deadpans.

"That is what you get for running through so many girls in high school, Puck." Braxton deadpans. Much like Finn, he also didn't like playing games.

"Hey, I'm a young guy with a healthy sex drive. I can't help that you two act like grandpas." Puck tells the cousins, "Let's ditch this place and hit up Breadstix."

"Sounds like a plan to me. What do you say Finn?" Braxton asks before he stands up to put his shirt back on.

"Sure, I need to get out of this damn sun anyway; go find Lydia B and Puck can help me load this stuff in the truck." Finn answers.

TBATW

Later that night…

Finn, Braxton and Puck are sitting on Finn's back porch discussing about OSU and how they can't wait to get out of this small hick town. Chris overhears their conversation as he walks through the sliding glass door to the porch to join them.

"Whoa boys; don't be in such a hurry to grow up; enjoy your life while you're young. It's not all fun and games when you grow up." He tells them, sitting down in the vacant chair beside his son.

"I'm not in a hurry to grow up dad but I am in a hurry to get out of Lima. I haven't been able to find my happiness here." Finn seriously tells his father.

"Why are you so unhappy son?" a concerned father asks his son.

"Uncle Chris, it isn't that he's unhappy; he just can find him a woman here. He is in search of his soul mate." Puck jokes.

"There isn't anything wrong for wanting to find ms. right, Puck. Finn has a huge amount of love to give to the right person." Chris tells Puck.

"Yeah dude, not everybody wants to be a man whore like you." Braxton says before bursting out in laughter at the confused look on Puck's face.

"I'm not a man whore, thank you very much; I just like a variety." Puck shrugs.

"Puck you sound like you are talking about flavors of ice cream. One day, a young lady will steal your heart and you won't realize it until you are into it to deep to walk away." Chris tells his faux nephew.

"Naw, there ain't a woman out there who can tame the shark." Puck smirks.

"You remember that dude when it happens." Finn tells him before heading back inside the house to see if his mom needs any help in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, do you need any help?"

"No baby, I have it. I'm almost finished. Is Puck staying tonight too?" Carole responds to her son. Even though Braxton; like Finn is eighteen would be staying at their house while his parents are away.

"Yeah, pretty sure he is. I took Lydia home from the lake and he didn't say anything about going home." Finn tells his mom before placing a kiss on the top of her head. Puck practically lives with Finn's family. His home life isn't a walk in the park. His alcoholic father can be abusive to his mom. There is always fighting at his house and every since Carole found out about it; their door has always been opened for him to stay with them.

"_It's like this Wayne, you can let me take Puck back home with me or I can call the police and have them remove him from this craziness and he will still stay with us; and you can sober up in a cell tonight." Carole screams at Wayne Puckerman when she took a ten years old Puck home from taking them to the movies, pulling up in front of the Puckerman's house during one of Wayne's violent rants. She hears Wayne screaming at Marie and the sound of glass shattering instantaneous with Marie's cries. Carole instructs the boys to stay in the locked car. She dials her husband's cell phone number and tells him what she has just heard and tells him to call 911. Armed only with the knowledge of knowing that the police would soon be there, she knocks on the door._

"_You're not taking my kid any fucking where." He slurs before he starts yelling at Puck to get his ass in the house. _

"_Puck, don't mom said to stay in the car. Stay here where it's safe." Finn tells his frightened friend before asking if it is like this all of the time._

_Puck, who was visually shaken; only nods his head yes as the blue lights of the police cars come into view. One of the police officers instructs Carole to take Puck with her for the night but they aren't able to arrest him since Marie refuses to press charges. One of the police officers escorts Carole to her car, telling her that they were called to the Puckerman's home at least once a week and Mrs. Puckerman would never press charges on her husband and until she is ready to, there isn't anything that they can do unless he steps out of the house and then, sadly all they could charge his with is drunk in public._

_The next day, Carole called Marie and tries to convince her to leave Wayne. Marie tells her that she can't leave him because she loves him and he is always sorry for what he does the next day. This angers Carole; she threatens to file a petition in court for custody of Puck._

_Marie begs her not to, telling her that he never lays a finger on Puck._

_Carole tells Marie that she and Chris have instructed Puck if his father comes home like that to call them and they would be there to pick him up with the police in tow._

TBATW

"Has Wayne been drinking again?" Carole stops washing the dishes and turns toward her son.

"I don't know; Puck hasn't mentioned him for a while. I'm just happy that he is coming with us to Columbus." Finn shrugs.

"Me too babe; He's had a hard way to go and I am so proud of him for staying in school and now going to OSU with you guys." Carole whispers while she wipes a tear from her eye.

"Don't cry mom." Finn wraps his strong arms around his mom.

"I'm just so damn proud of you three. I feel like I'm losing three sons to the world." She tells him before collapsing into his arms.

TBATW

**AN: The first few chapters will be split up between the girls' adventures and the guys' living their lives in Lima but I promise that the stop in little ole Lima won't be too far away and I'm certain that they will be spending much more time there than they do anywhere else. I do NOT condone violence or any abuse ever and I only added that part about Puck's father to explain why the dynamics of Puck and the Hudson family is so strong. Please remember that this is a total AU story. I hope that you enjoy. Reviews are loved. 3 Mel**


	2. Discovering Lima, Ohio

Discovering Lima, Ohio

**AN: Well Saturday was the last day of filming of Glee. How heartbreaking was it when Lea posted that picture of her carrying out Finn's Jersey on her way off the set. I am still holding on strong that they do something for Cory by the end of the season. As with all of my stories, they are written for our favorite singing QB. Not a day goes by that I don't think of Cory…and I don't ever foresee that ever changing. I always promise that Finn will always get his happy ending in my stories and we all know who gives him that happy ending. Special love to my twitter gang; once again thank you for keeping me sane and picking me up when I am down. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters, any songs that may appear in the song, or any reference to any real person, place or thing. I only own the story and a few characters. Special Thanks to my third Berry, Allie for allowing me to use her likeness. Here we go…**

**TBATW**

The cell phone alarms chime in unison, all three being ignored for a beat before Allie slaps both of her cousins' arms before reaching over Quinn and hitting snooze on her cell phone. She really only needs five more minutes then she'd be ready to get up and shower before hitting the road.

"OWWW, Allie that fucking hurt!" Rachel exclaims while reaching for her cell phone to shut the damn thing up.

"Boo Hoo Rachel; I hope that you aren't this cranky in the car." Allie grumbles as she turns to her back to Rachel.

Quinn delicately reaches for her cell phone and cuts her alarm off and climbs out of Allie's king size bed stating that she was jumping in the shower and that they better be up when she gets out because she wanted to get on the road early. (Who would ever think that Quinn would be the most practical of the bunch?)

TBATW

The girls have finally made it downstairs to find that Stacey has asked Julia, their maid to cook them breakfast. There is so much food on the table for the girls to eat; they could most likely invite the whole town over to eat with them. Rachel, who is a vegetarian, heads for the large selection of fruit. Quinn grabs a plate and starts placing small portions of eggs, hash browns and bacon on her plate. Allie picks up a plate and starts loading it up with what she likes before looking at her teary eyed mom, "Mom you wouldn't stop at anything to delay our leaving, would you?" she questions with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course I'm not trying to delay your trip; I just wanted to make sure that you girls ate well before you left. God only knows what you three will be eating while you are away." Stacey tells her daughter while wiping the tears out of her eyes before they fall.

"Aunt Stacey I will make sure that we have well balanced meals." Rachel speaks up before taking a bite out of a strawberry.

"Ohm, I don't think you are the best one to choose where we eat Rach, I can't live on fruit and veggies alone!" Quinn tells her sister.

Allie mumbles under her breath in between taking bites of bacon, "O dear God I hope that I don't have to put up with this shit the whole time that we are gone."

Everyone settles down and continues eating; Stacey sneaks off and grabs the camera, she sneaks back into the dining room and starts snapping pictures of the girls.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Allie squeals as she ducks her head under her arm, come on she just has her long ombre hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Rachel who has forgone makeup this morning literally slides under the table; Quinn throws a cloth napkin over her freshly washed face.

"Come on girls, I want to take a picture of you before you take off. You are leaving as little girls and I have a feeling that you will be coming back as women," Stacey pleads.

All three girls feel embarrassed and sorry for hiding from the camera, Rachel crawls out from under the table, Allie smoothes her hair out and Quinn removes the napkin from her face. All three girls look at Stacey and smile their famous Berry smiles for the camera. After what seems like a thousands pictures snapped; the girls finish their breakfast and start gathering their jackets, snacks and the list of hotels that Michael has selected for their trip. All three girls hug and kiss Mike and Stacey, with promises to call at least two times a day before they head out the door to climb into the SUV to start their journey. (So what, they are only starting three hours later then plan.)

They are on their way; it's a beautiful June morning. The twins ask Allie to take them to the Berry Family Cemetery before hitting the highway out of Thomasville for the summer. Allie slowly travels up the gravel road to the plot that still has wreaths and flowers still scattered about. She puts the vehicle in park, deciding to give the twins some private time with their parents. This is the first time since they've been buried that they have came to visit their graves. Rachel and Quinn climbs out of the SUV, holding hands as they walk to the freshly placed headstone that simply read Leroy and Judy Berry, wonderful parents to Rachel and Quinn. Rest in Peace.

Rachel walks up to the headstone and places a single red rose on top of it before she starts telling their parents their plans for the summer. She tells them that they are going to travel the United States before returning back to Massachusetts to start their freshman year of college. She omitted the fact that all three of the Berry girls have deferred for the first semester. They haven't even told Allie's parents yet either. It is something that all three of them felt like they needed. They needed time to be on their own, trying to find out exactly who they are. They have to be more than just a Berry, right?

Quinn walks up to the other side of the headstone and places a purple rose on the other side of the top of the stone. She tells her parents that they will make them proud. She promises them that as soon as they come back to town, she will come back and tell them all about their adventures. The girls tell their parents a final good bye and walks back to the SUV so they can start their journey into finding themselves.

They've been on the road for about four hours when they start seeing signs for their first destination, Erie, Pennsylvania. They were going to stay in a hotel there the next two nights; they have plans to spend the next day on Lake Erie. The whole purpose of this trip is for them to see parts of the country that they never had before. Beside of stopping in New York to fill up the gas tank and use the restroom, the girls decided that they have seen enough of New York while they were younger. Their parents were always taking them to Broadway to see shows or for fashion week so they felt like that they had experience enough of that.

Allie pulls into the front of the Lake Erie Hotel so they can unload their bags for this part of the trip. The three young ladies walks up to the check in counter, Allie tells the man behind the counter that they have reservations for Berry. The gentleman hands them their room key. (What you don't expect them to stay in separate rooms did you; they haven't been apart since after the funeral.)

Once Allie parks the SUV and the girls made their way up to their suite; they all collapse on the large sofa to watch a few minutes of television, and flipping through the menu of the hotel's restaurant. After making a selection of what they all wanted, Quinn calls and orders while Rachel jumps in the shower and Allie calls her parents after listening to their ten voice mails and reading their text messages. She is currently blasting them for calling her when they know that she is driving. "I know that you miss us, but come on mom we have only been gone for like five hours…yes, we are all fine…Quinn just ordered our food…yes we are staying at the Lake Erie Hotel; just like you told us to…Rachel is in the shower but here's Quinn." She tells her mom before saying that she loves her too and hands the phone to Quinn.

The conversation between Quinn and Stacey goes about as well as Allie's conversation with her. She even had to tell Stacey what everyone has ordered for their dinner. After she promises to answer if Allie's phone rings and she's driving and that they would call at least twice a day, she tells her aunt that she loves her before she hands the phone to Rachel; who is still wrapped in her towel, before answering the door to allow room service to bring in their meal. After signing the receipt and giving the bellhop his tip Quinn walks back into the living area of the suite where Rachel is still talking on the phone with their overprotective aunt.

Rachel finally gets off the phone with Stacey, telling her that her food is getting cold. "She's going to drive us crazy, you guys know that right?" Rachel chuckles before heading back to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Yeah, parents; you have to love them though. I mean look at this fucking room that they are paying for." Allie smirks as she helps Quinn set their food out on the table in front of the large bay window that overlooks the lake.

"I love it here; I can't wait to see the lake in the morning. I can't believe that we never visited here. I hope the wake is calm enough for us to water ski." Quinn squeals.

"I saw a sign up the road about renting boat tours, maybe we can get someone to drive the boat while we ski, or ride tubes." Rachel chimes in.

"I can drive a boat; remember my dad always made me take those boating classes every summer? I am licensed to drive a boat." Allie boasts proudly.

"Yes Allie; I knew that but if you drive the boat how will you ski or float in tubes?" Rachel questions.

"I can show one of you how to drive a boat; it's not too hard, just don't go too fast." Allie tells her cousins.

"That means that you better teach me how to drive a boat then; Rachel only knows one speed…stupidly fast." Quinn chuckles.

TBATW

The next morning, the girls wake to the sound of the waves crashing into the rocks on the lake with their senses being awakened by the smell of the glistering water below. Rachel told them last night before they went to bed that if they opened the window; they would be woken up by the sights, sounds, and smells of nature. True to her word, both Allie and Quinn woke up relaxed and savoring the smell of the water below.

The girls quickly order room service, calls Stacey and dress for their day on the lake. Rachel and Allie, whose olive skin always has a stunning glow year round; both wore simple black and white bikinis while Quinn's aqua bikini accents her ivory skin perfectly.

It took the girls all of elementary school to prove that indeed Rachel and Quinn were twins and that Allie is their cousin. They decided early in life, that it wasn't worth the hassle of trying to correct them.

Quinn looks at her sister and cousin, rolling her eyes, "I bet you that if we run into anyone out on the lake today; they'll assume that you two are the sisters."

"And we will correct them sis, you are a spitting image of our gorgeous mom while I look like dad." Rachel shrugs.

"Besides, after being out in the sun for a couple of hours, you will be just as dark as us." Allie assures her self conscious cousin.

"Now come on, grab the sunscreen and let's go show these people how it's done in Massachusetts." Rachel replies as she links arms with Quinn.

No surprise to the girls, as soon as they hit the beach; guys were totally ignores their girls to watch the Berry trio walk by. But this trip isn't about finding a man, it's not about falling in love; nope this vacation has one goal and that is finding out who they are.

Rachel walks up to the counter to find out about renting a boat and possibly a driver for a few hours so they can water ski and tube around the lake. The girl behind the counter was less than friendly; she had noticed all of the drool foaming out of the local boys' mouth as these strangers walked by. "Sure, we can do that. The boat cost two hundred dollars for two hours and a driver will cost fifty dollars per every two hours."

"That seems reasonable. Do we need to rent the skis and the tubes separately?" Allie asks as she pulls out her credit card.

"No they are included in the price of the boat. How many hours would you like to pay for?" The girl snarls; because really these chicks looks like they are the same age as she is and this credit card is in this girl's name. She knows, she checked her driver's license and compared the name and photo on both cards. That is what they need here all summer, rich bitches from Massachusetts. "How long are you guys going to be in Erie?" she asks, she has to know.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning, we are taking a tour of the United States before we head to college." Rachel tells her when the driver of the boat comes around the corner. Damn he's hot, but he also has that cocky look that is a total turn off to most women, and our Berrys aren't any different.

"I'm Chad, I guess that I'm the captain of your ship for the next two hours; and what should I call you three lovely ladies." He asked with a huge smile on his lips.

"I'm Quinn, this is my twin sister Rachel and this babe here is our cousin Allie." She tells him as she reaches her arm around each girl as she introduces them to him.

"Wow, I would have thought that you two were twins?" he says as he motions between Rachel and Allie.

"Yeah, we've never heard that before. Which one of these boats are we taking?" Allie snarls at the overconfident 'captain'.

They enjoyed a good time on the water skiing and tubing but after two hours of Chad's corny pickup lines they were ready to go back to the shore and as far away from Chad as possible. Once he had anchored the boat, the girls thank him for taking them out and to have a good day before retreating back to their room.

After they all grabbed a shower and a light dinner; all three of them set out to pack their bags so they can be ready to hit the road as early as possible the next day.

TBATW

"I'm not a girl, not yet a woman. All I need is time, a moment that is mine, while I'm between" all three girls sings to Britney Spears on the radio. Is that how they feel?

"I'm not a girl. There is no need to protect me. It's time I learn to face up to this on my own. I've seen so much more then you know now, so don't tell me to shut my eyes." Rachel sings for the first time since they had buried their parents. Rachel's dream has always been in entertainment. There isn't anything that girl can't do. All three of them could do what ever they wanted to do in the arts. It's a private joke between the three that is why Allie's parents were so freaked out when they told them that they wanted to take a road trip to California.

The girls continue to sing along with the radio; all three of them in their own thoughts as they belt out the lyrics to the top forty radio station. After about two hours, Rachel falls asleep in the back of the SUV while Allie and Quinn carry on a quiet conversation in the front seat.

They have just crossed into Ohio, they were supposed to have gotten off the exit toward Akron but were so engrossed into their conversation that they completely passed their exit and by the time they realized over an hour later, they choose not to turn around. Allie calls her mom since Quinn is currently driving and tells her what has happened. She tells her mom that they were going to head toward Columbus and that they could pick up the correct interstate there. She tells her that they will stop at a clean hotel for the night and promises to call her as soon as they have.

Rachel finally wakes up and sees the sign for Lima, Ohio. "Where the hell are we? Shouldn't we be in Akron by now?" Then she sees a sign for Columbus, which if her geography lessons in school were right was on the complete opposite side of the state.

"We missed the exit Rach, I've already called my mom; we are going to pull off the interstate and check out this little town up here called Lima. Mom just texted me and told me that it is known as a friendly town and has a nice bed and breakfast. She's already called and reserved our rooms." Allie tells her freaked out cousin.

"Who knows Rachel, we may find something fun here to do for a few days." Quinn flashes her sister her beautiful pearly whites.

"One for all…" Allie chants.

"…All for one!" Rachel promises.

"Good let's find this bed and breakfast, it's still pretty early maybe we can walk around downtown where the B and B is." Allie tells her cousins before pulling into the parking lot that has a sign that says 'parking for the Lima Bed and Breakfast only'.

The girls get out of the SUV and find their bags for this stay. (Yes they have packed all of their clothes in different bags for different occasions.) Rachel even grabs one of her dresses that have been hung up in the back of the SUV; she tells her family that she feels like dressing up a little if they are going to be walking around this quaint town. (She definitely doesn't understand why she feels such a strong need to dress up; hell she hasn't even applied makeup to her face since they left Thomasville.)

Quinn and Allie follow suit by grabbing one of their dresses and Quinn throws the athletic bag full of high heels over her shoulder; they walk into the Lima Bed and Breakfast and are greeted by a very friendly red headed woman, who introduces herself as Emma Schuester; one of the owners of Lima Bed and Breakfast. She goes as far as to explain to the shocked young ladies that she and her husband used to be teachers at the local high school, McKinley High School and the principal citied that due to budget cuts, all of the arts programs would cease to exist after the class of 2012 graduated. She tells the engrossed girls that her husband had been the Glee sponsor and she as the guidance counselor had noticed a big difference in the athletes who decided to take Glee too, so they decided that they couldn't continue working at a school that didn't appreciate the arts.

Rachel is flabbergasted, if it hadn't been for her glee club and dancing she knows that she would have never been able to move on from her parents' death. "No arts, like at all?" she asks Emma.

"Nothing, they chose to do away with the glee club, band, theater and dance, the closest thing that they have to the arts now in Cheerleading. It is a total athletic school now." She tells the young ladies, fighting tears and shaking her head.

"That's so sad. Why couldn't they split the budget between both the arts and sports?" Allie asks frustrated.

"Sue, the principal has been trying to get rid of the arts; especially Glee for years, she would have never agreed to split the budget. You know our star quarterback, running back and wide receiver were members of my husband's Glee club and they won Nationals this year before graduation." She tells them before escorting them to their adjacent rooms. "I'm sorry that I don't have a room big enough for the three of you, but these two rooms do open up to each other." She tells the young ladies as she pushes the folding partition wall open, exposing the room on the opposite side. Welcome to Lima, I hope that you plan to stay for a few days or so." Emma tells them before reaching for the door handle only to be interrupted by Rachel.

"I'm sorry to bother you Emma, but would you know of a good place for us to go dance or do karaoke? It would have to be somewhere that allowed people under twenty-one to enter."

"Sure, right up the street is a restaurant called Breadstix, the adjacent two story building is called Breadstix after Dark, upstairs they have tables set up and a stage for karaoke and downstairs they have either a live band or DJ and a large dance floor. I know that is where most of Will's kids hang out." She tells the girls, she notices the confused look on their face before she explains, "Will calls all of his glee club students his kids, the class that just graduated hangs out there all of the time. If you meet Finn, Braxton or Puck, tell them that you are staying with us and they will take care of you ladies. Have fun and I'll see you three in the morning, right?"

"Yes ma'am" they say in unison.

TBATW

Meanwhile, just up the street from the Lima Bed and Breakfast.

"S'up dude?" Puck asks when he walks into Finn's house, not even bothering knocking. Hey he has a key, he has been told since he was a young shark that he is always welcomed at the Hudson's household.

"Just chilling a minute; watching this ESPN classic game between the Browns and Bengals. What are you up to dude?" Finn replies, deciding that watching this game three times is more than enough so he starts flipping through the channels on the television.

"I'm bored as hell. I'm so bored that I even considered going to the shop and working on that Cadillac of Ms. Michael's. It only needs brakes, right?" Puck answers.

"Yes but we had to order it from the factory; and the brakes won't be here until Monday. What are we going to do tonight?" he questions his mohawked friend who has just plopped down beside him on the large sofa in the Hudson's den.

"Tana and Brit are having some kind of party tonight, something about a big announcement." Puck shrugs.

"They're getting married this summer; I'm not going to that party. Too many people who I don't want to see will be there, Santana and Brittney will understand. Do you wanna go hang at Breadstix after Dark for a while?" Finn wonders.

"Sure; maybe we can find a couple of hot mamas to hook up with." He smirks as he dials Braxton's cell phone number.

Finn reaches for the throw pillow off of the couch and throws it at Puck before questioning him if he ever thinks about anything beside women.

Puck just waves him off as Braxton answers his phone, "Dude time to take your weekly shower, Hud1, you and me are hitting up Breadstix after Dark tonight." Puck tells Braxton, he barely gave Brax time to answer the phone. After answering simple yeah and sure; he hangs up the phone and tells Finn that Brax is on board.

"Cool, where are you getting ready at? I'm jumping in my shower now and start getting ready. I want to get there early enough to find a table because it sucks having to stand all night." Finn replies.

"I have most of my 'getting the chicks' clothes here, so I'll just get ready here." Puck tells Finn, following him into the kitchen where Finn is rinsing his plate and putting it into the dishwasher.

"Alright, let me take a shower first because the last time I let you take a shower first, I had to take a cold one." Finn smirks as the two best friends take the stairs upstairs two at a time.

"It's not my fault that this big ass house has such a small water heater." Puck huffs when they reach Finn's bedroom door. Before turning the knob on his door; Finn turns and faces Puck before telling him that everyone in the house can take a shower every morning and there is plenty of hot water for all of them.

TBATW

Two hours later; Breadstix after Dark has a line of teenagers and young adults waiting to gain entrance to the club. A trio of girls at the front of the line caught the attention of Finn and Puck. Puck leans in a whispers into Finn's ear, "Who is that cute little blonde? I've never seen her around Lima before."

"I don't know; but I'm more interested in that gorgeous brunette that is linking arms with her in that itsy, bitsy short red dress." Finn tells Puck as he follows the short hemline down her tone gorgeous legs that seem to go on forever, only stopping when he notices the red and black stilettos on her feet.

Braxton finally catches on to the secret conversation going on between the two. He turns back and looks at the young women that his cousin and friend are discussing; he has to remind himself to breath. She's absolutely the most beautiful creature that he's ever seen. Who in the hell is she. Her long ombre hair is flowing down her back. The electric blue dress that she has on has an open back that stops above her beautiful round bottom. He spots a sexy butterfly tattoo at the base of her back. He needs to meet her. "Earth to Braxton, hello…dude are you in there? The line is moving so move your ass." Puck tells Braxton, totally bringing him out of his thoughts. He is determined to meet that goddess. Unknown to him because he hadn't heard the whole conversation between Finn and Puck; they too have set their sights on meeting the three girls.

After they show the bouncer their driver's licenses and paid their cover the girls walk into the large dance area where the DJ is already spinning music. Rachel grabs Allie by her arm and suggests that they all grab something to drink before they start dancing. She is professionally trained in all sorts of dance styles but she prefers not to be one of the first on the dance floor. The girls have just had a toast with their diet cokes to a good time when they hear it…

"Puck the shark is in the building; time to parrrr-tay!" the mohawked man shouts over the music.

Quinn is totally smitten; please don't ask her why, flashes a smile to the mysterious man who is currently walking up to where they are sitting at the bar.

"I'm Puck Puckerman, and what may I call you?" Puck asks as he extends his hand to Quinn.

"Quinn…you can call me Quinn. What kind of name is Puck Puckerman?" She says as she reaches for his large hand with her dainty one.

"Well Quinn, I hope that you are going to be in Lima for a few days. As far as my name, everyone calls me Puck." He tells her with a wink.

"We aren't on any timeline; we can stay here as long as we want. We are traveling from outside of Boston to Los Angeles for the summer." She tells him, still holding on to his large hand.

Finn and Braxton are standing there just watching the conversation between Puck and Quinn. Both of them are wondering if Puck was going to introduce them to the beautiful girls.

Rachel; who has felt bold every since she has stepped foot in Lima (and has no clue why) decides to make the first move: she stands up and extends her hand to one of the tall men standing beside Puck, is that his name. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, this is my cousin Allie Berry and Quinn Berry is my twin sister."

Finn wraps his hand around hers before introducing his cousin Braxton and telling her that his name is Finn Hudson then he welcomes her to Lima, Ohio.

"Thank you Finn, that's sweet of you. Allie, come meet Finn and his cousin Braxton." Rachel replies as she motions for her cousin to stand and walk over to where they are currently standing.

Allie, the most confident of the three, all of sudden feels like a shy school girl. She stammers over to where Rachel is standing with her famous Rachel Berry smile shining on her face. "Hi Finn and Braxton; it's a pleasure to meet you." She whispers; again so uncharacteristic of herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Allie." Braxton tells her before asking her if she'd like to find a table for everyone to sit at.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. This place is filling up quick." Allie tells him as she accepts Braxton's outreached hand.

Quinn and Puck have already made it to the dance floor; Finn and Rachel are still standing in the middle of the crowd with their hands still entwined just staring at one another. Finn feels something that he has never felt; is he dreaming or is this beautiful woman in this off her shoulder red lace dress real. Can she feel it too? They continue to stare into each others eyes until Braxton taps Finn on his shoulder to tell him that they have found a large enough table for all six of them.

The spell is broken, Rachel is fighting the urge of showering his perfect face with kisses; she wants to grab on and never let go. Thomasville, Massachusetts be damn, she is certain that Lima, Ohio is where she's supposed to be. What's that saying, 'You find what you're looking for when you aren't even looking' or something like that?

Finn continues to stand there gazing at Rachel, so she grabs her coke with her free hand and escorts Finn behind Braxton to their table. She slides in the booth first before she pulls him down beside her. Finn relaxes immediately when he feels her naked thigh pressed up next to his. The four occupants are carrying on a conversation, that if anyone overheard it, they would think that they have known each other forever. Puck and Quinn find their family and friends and sits down beside Braxton causing him to slide closer to Allie, (no complaints from either one.) They all continue to learn a lot about each other. They intentionally avoid the obvious question throughout the night. All of the couples spend most of the night on the dance floor enjoying their new company.

They have just finished dancing to 'Faithfully' when the DJ announces that was the last dance of the night and makes the comment, "you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here." They aren't ready to call it a night so Rachel gets an idea. She pulls Quinn and Allie to the side while the guys are talking about some alumni game at the school the next day. "Do you two want to ask them to come back to our room for a little bit; you know just to talk." She asks; totally embarrassing herself, by the way the question came out of her mouth.

"Sure but let Quinn or I ask them; if you ask them they may think that they may get lucky." Allie smirks at her pink faced cousin.

"I wouldn't mind getting lucky myself!" Quinn mumbles.

"Forget that, I will invite them up. Now don't think that I don't want to jump Braxton's bones too but we are ladies and ladies DO NOT give it up on the first date!" Allie scolds her cousins.

"Promise to be good; but it will be hard." Quinn huffs to Rachel's giggles.

Rachel never promises to be good; there is just something about Mr. Finn Hudson that makes her feel things that she has never felt. Rachel has dated plenty of guys; she's definitely not a saint but, this feeling that she feels right now, she is certain that she has never felt this fire before especially after just meeting someone. Every time any part of their bodies touches she feels a spark that can only be compared to being struck by lightening.

TBATW

Of course the guys agree to go back to the girls rooms to talk; you don't see the word stupid written on their foreheads. Finn tells the girls that he has his truck and that they can catch a ride with them.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot to tell you that Emma said for you three to take care of us." Rachel smirks at Finn while he pulls into the Lima Bed and Breakfast parking lot.

"She told us that you were Mr. Schuster's kids." Allie chuckles.

"The Shark ain't been anyone's kid in a very long time." Puck growls; not so subtly putting his arm around the back of Quinn's headrest.

"Chill out dude, she was just joking. Damn they don't know about all of that crap; and for the record my parents call you their kid." Finn scolds Puck when he catches the shocked look on Rachel's face and the confused one on Allie's.

"I'm sorry Allie cat. That's just a pretty sore subject for me; but like Finn said his parents always treated me as one of their kids." Puck tells Allie, reaching up to rub her visibility tense shoulders.

"That's fine Puck; I over stepped and I apologize." Allie tells him as she turns her face to flash her beautiful smile at the mohawked man.

"Naw, it's a normal reaction. Maybe if you guys stick around Lima for a little while; you'll learn a bunch of our secrets." Puck tells Allie even though he never takes his eyes off of Quinn's.

"Who knows; sticking around Lima could end up being a good idea." Rachel beams as she winks at Finn.

Finn feels like he is being smothered by everything Rachel Berry. He switches the ignition off and turns to the occupants of his vehicle, "Are we just going to hang out here in my Rover or are we actually going to go in?"

"I'm good sitting back here myself." Puck smirks.

"Let's head inside and learn more about each other." Quinn shyly grins at Puck.

TBATW

When the young adults walk into the Bed and Breakfast they find Will standing behind the counter. "What's up Mr. Schue?" Finn asks his former mentor.

"Finn, I'm not your teacher anymore, how many times do I need to tell you boys to call me Will? I see that you met the Berry girls." Will grins at his favorite student of all time. Poor Finn doesn't have a good track record when it comes to females.

"We sure did, Will. I hope that it's okay if we spend some more time with them here tonight." Braxton tells his as he wraps his arm around Allie's waist.

"Sure, that's fine. Just don't stay out too late, remember that you have your alumni game tomorrow and we can't have our best players not able to function because they stayed up all night learning about some visiting girls." He smiles. Really, Will hopes that the couples hit it off. There is something about these girls that is different than any of the girls that went to McKinley.

"Yes sir, we won't stay real long. We can't let the new McKinley Titans beat us." Finn tells the alumni coach as he gives him a high five.

"So the class of 2012 is taken on the current roster?" Rachel who was a cheerleader from sixth grade until she graduated asked.

"It's actually the classes of 2011 and 2012 against the current roster. They pretty much have a new team this year; like fifteen players graduated in May." Finn tells her, he pulls her into his body to the point that she is currently now pressed up against the side of his body.

"I'm assuming that there will fans in the stands." She whispers, totally losing all of her senses; only able to concentrate on the feel of his body against hers.

"Hell yeah, the stands will be filled. This crazy town will want to see us play together again." Puck answers.

"Yeah, I don't know about these two idiots here, but I sure could use my own personal cheerleader in the stands." Braxton tells Allie before placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Count me in." Allie whispers as she gently kisses him on those lips that have been teasing her all night.

"What about you two?" Braxton asks Rachel and Quinn.

"Well, I don't know, we don't know anyone who will be playing except for you three. We would be out of place because we wouldn't know anyone." Rachel answers.

"Besides, we haven't been invited. I don't think we brought anything to wear anyway." Quinn tells Braxton with a flip of her hair before she starts heading toward the elevator to their room.

"You know what guys, you have a busy day tomorrow so maybe you should just head on home tonight and who knows maybe we'll run into each other after your game." Rachel tells Finn and Puck, placing her hand on Finn's chest stopping him from following them up to their room.

"Allie, after you find out what time that you need to be ready in the morning; come on up to the room so they can get home and rest for their big game." Quinn tells her cousin as the elevator door closes and takes them up to their room. Neither one knows if they should be hurt, pissed or just confused. Didn't they have a good time tonight? Puck and Finn seemed to be interested in them. By the time the elevator door dinged to alert them that they were on their floor, they both had already convinced themselves that Finn and Puck already has personal cheerleaders for their game tomorrow.

Rachel tells Quinn that she is going to jump in the shower and get ready for bed. She needs time to think and where else is better to think than in a hot steamy shower?

She asks Quinn to check on Allie in a few minutes if she hasn't returned to their room. They seemed like guys that they could trust until they found out that Puck and Finn had been lying to them about being single, obviously. Rachel turns the water as hot as she can stand, letting it run as she washes the makeup off and exfoliates her face. "Shoot I forgot my shorts." An already naked Rachel tells herself. No one is in the room except for Quinn, so she just wraps a bath towel around her body, opens the bathroom door to grab a pair of shorts until she hears it. Finn's voice trying to explain to Quinn that neither he nor Puck is dating anyone and that they both would love for them to be their dates to the game tomorrow.

"Look Finn, Rachel is hurt and I'm just plain pissed off. We both just figured that you already had someone in the stands to cheer you on. Here you are pleading Puck's case to me. Where is the coward? Is he too afraid to face me or something?" she huffs.

"No actually, I didn't come up here to plea his case; I came up here to speak to Rachel not you. I surely didn't expect her to already be in the shower." He growls.

"Puck is standing outside of the door. Let me go get him so he can tell you what he wants. I am not leaving this room until I get a chance to speak to Rachel." Finn tells her as he walks toward the door. He opens the door and growls at Puck to get his ass in the room now.

While Finn is talking to Puck, Rachel runs out into the room, motioning to Quinn to keep quiet to grab a pair of her shorts.

Rachel climbs into the now lukewarm water and foams up her loofah in her sweet strawberry body wash and starts scrubbing her body at the same time as she tries to scrub away the wonderful night that she had tonight. Debating if she should sneak into the adjacent room so Finn can't see her when she gets out of the bathroom, she talks herself out of it by rationalizing that would be childish and she was an adult. She slowly dries her body off and applies strawberry moisturizing lotion on every inch of her body, waiting until her body is completely dried before dressing herself. She then grabs the hair dryer and round brush and begins slowly blow drying her hair. Is she staling? Maybe; is she afraid of what Finn has to say? Most definitely; she has only known him for a few short hours but she knows that he already has the ability of hurting her. Her straightened brunette hair can't stand anymore heat, she can't think of any other way to stall.

She knows that she needs to go out there and face him. It's already two o'clock in the morning; he needs to get some sleep so he doesn't let his coach or fans down. Giving herself another once over; she opens the door to the full room. When she opens the bathroom door; all five sets of eyes turns to look at her walking out of it.

"Damn Rach, I've never known you to ever take that long to get ready for bed." Allie eyes her cousin.

"I had to do my evening ritual since I wore makeup today. I'm sorry; I didn't realize that I was being timed. There is another bathroom in the other room by the way. I'm going in here. Night." She answers, pointing toward the vacant bedroom that apparently she would be sleeping in tonight instead of sleeping in the other room where all three of them has been sleeping.

Quinn and Allie look at each other, they need to speak to her; asking the guys to wait in the living area, they walk toward the room that Rachel has closed herself in.

Allie looks at Quinn and whispers, "I hope that she didn't lock the door. We both know what it means if she locks the door."

"Yeah it means that stubborn Rachel is here and it will take a lot of begging and apologizing on Finn's part to get her to forgive him." Quinn tells her, happy when she turns the handle and realizes that the door is not locked. They were not expecting to see the site that they see in front of them. Rachel is sitting in the middle of the queen size bed, her knees tucked under her chin with tears streaming down her face.

Quinn delicately sits on the bed beside her sister and wraps her arms around her and pulls her into her. "Do you want to talk about it?" she whispers.

"No, it's stupid really. I shouldn't feel this hurt, we just met; but I swear Quinn I felt something that I have never felt before. When our hands touch or our thighs, I felt like I had a bolt of lightening shooting through my body. Quinn, I have never let myself believe in the whole, "Mr. Right or Love at First Sight." You know this. So why in the hell does this hurt so fucking much?" Rachel sobs.

It's Allie who answers Rachel's rant, "because Rach just because you don't believe in it, it doesn't make it less true. I think that tall handsome man, who is currently wearing a hole in the carpet in there; feels the same way about you. He deserves a chance to explain to you Rachel. You know that if you don't speak to him, and we hit the road for the rest of our trip; you will always wonder if you let Mr. Right slide through your hands."

"And exactly what am I supposed to say to him? Am I supposed to tell him that I'm angry and hurt because he doesn't want me, a girl that he barely knows, as his personal cheerleader? Even if he does tell me that, I won't be able but to wonder if he is just asking me since Braxton already asked you." She spews without taking a breath.

"First off, breathe! Now we are going to give you thirty minutes alone then we are sending Finn in here to talk to you. You need to figure out what you need to know. Rachel we can't hang around waiting for you to figure out how you feel about him." Allie tells her as she pulls Quinn up off of the bed.

"Rach, I plan on spending as much time as I can with Puck and I'm pretty sure that Allie feels the same way about Braxton. You can't lie to me; I know that you feel the same way about Finn. You have thirty minutes from the time that we walk out that door to straighten yourself up and figure out what you want to talk to him about. I know how you can be; you need to let him tell you how he feels too, okay?" Quinn offers her advice.

"Okay, I'll let him talk first then I will tell him my feelings. I do want to spend time with him, I do think that he may actually be the one and that scares the shit out of me." Rachel tells her family as they exit the bedroom door.

TBATW

Not a minute after the thirty that the girls had given Rachel they push Finn towards the door. They had spent 'Rachel's cool down' time filling him in, telling him that he would be allowed to talk to Rachel in thirty minutes and to be sure to tell her exactly what is on his mind. Quinn tells him that Rachel can be very stubborn, and once she gets an idea in her head it's nearly impossible to change it.

Allie pipes in, "But, if anyone can change her mind; it is you."

"How do you know that? We just met what if she won't even talk to me." Finn replies.

Quinn informs Finn that Rachel is very confused about the way that she feels about him. She doesn't offer any more details telling him that he needs to ask Rachel.

Finn walks across to the room, entering the other room takes a deep breath and finds the courage to knock on the door that Rachel is currently hiding behind. He is having an internal battle. Does he tell her how she makes him feel, really or just tell her that he likes her and would love to get to know her better? He hears Rachel walking to the door, and when she opens it and he sees her still red face he knows exactly what he needs to tell her.

"Hey, may I come in?" he whispers, never taking his eyes off of hers. She nods her head and opens the door for him to enter. She softly closes the door back and motions for him to sit down on the bed. She sits Indian style on the opposite side of the bed and looks over at him before telling him that she had promised Allie and Quinn that she would let him talk first.

He is silently cursing the girls in his head; here goes nothing Hudson. He clears his throat before he starts talking. "Rachel, I haven't dated anyone in months. I had zero interest in dating anyone. I was finished with girls until I finished OSU in four years. I'm not trying to sound cocky or crass but, I have had several offers for dates." He tells her, looking in her eyes trying to gauge her reaction. Boy did he make a big mistake taking that pause.

"Okay, so take one of those girls to the game tomorrow. Look Finn you don't owe me an explanation; we just met tonight; it's not like anything would have came from this." Rachel rambles off.

"Woah, wait a minute. You said that you were going to let me talk first." Finn tells her sternly.

"Well isn't that what you were going to say?" She asks, fighting back the tears that she doesn't want him to see.

"Do you always assume what someone else is going to say or do? Rachel; as I was trying to tell you, the moment that I saw you standing in line for Breadstix after Dark that I needed to meet you. When you touched my hand to introduce yourself to me; I felt like I was at home. Does that make sense to you? Rachel, I can't explain how I feel about you right now, because I have never felt this way before. But I swear to you what I feel for you is real and very strong, regardless if I've only known you for a couple of hours. When I was able to touch you on the dance floor, in the booth or simply holding your hand, I felt alive for the very first time in a long time."

Rachel is speechless, she has never had anyone every tell her anything as beautiful as that and she had been in a serious relationship for two years with a guy back home and he had never put half as much effort into their relationship as Finn and he is just wanting to see where things go.

Finn, who is starting to worry about Rachel's silence starts speaking again, "Rachel please come with us to the game, be my date to the party at the lake afterwards; take a chance on Me." He whispers, lifting her face up so he can look into her eyes; with their eyes locked with each others, he slowly tilts his head and leans in to place the most passionate yet tender kiss that she has every felt on her lips.

After stealing a few more tender kisses, she pulls away and tells him that she would be honored to be his date. They spend a few more minutes alone in the bedroom, wrapped up into each others arms. Both telling the other how they felt when they first met, Rachel even tells him about feeling like she had been struck by a lightening bolt.

Finn tells her that he felt a spark shoot through his body when she placed her tiny hand into his. The two are lying there in silence, both are content on listening to their beating hearts which has a rhythm of one when there is a loud bang on the door, before a boast of, "Hudson, pull your pants up and come on; it's three thirty, we have to be at the field at eight. So we need to be here to pick the Berrys up around seven thirty." Puck tells him as he beats on the unopened door again.

"Well babe, I guess I better go before he busts down the door." Finn tells her before placing a final kiss on her lips before telling Puck to chill out, he's coming.

Finn and Rachel walk into the main room and hear Braxton telling the girls, "Now remember red or white shorts, and tank top is all you need to wear; we have the McKinley pride for you to wear over your clothes."

"What does that even mean?" Quinn quizzes; she just as Allie and Rachel has cheered since middle school, but whatever Brax was talking about had her extremely confused.

"It means, my dear cousin; that the boys are going to bring us jerseys to wear to the game tomorrow, right Braxton?" Allie answers, praying to something that is what he's talking about because the only thing that she could think of that would consist of school spirit and worn over the clothes was the mascot, and hell no, no thanks that ain't happening.

"Right, Allie. We are wearing the red and the current players are wearing the white jerseys and we all have extra red jerseys for you three beautiful ladies to wear." Braxton tells her before wrapping her up in a hug.

"That way, everyone will know who you are with and we won't have to worry about any douche bag trying to pick you up during the game." Puck adds.

"Well dude, since I was about asleep in there before you came banging on the door like a caveman; we better head across town." Finn sarcastically tells Puck before turning to Rachel and telling her that he'd see her around seven so they could grab some breakfast before heading to the field. After repeating what he had just told Rachel to Puck and Braxton (Hey he's a Hudson, he needs food so why not enjoy Rachel's company at the same time.) he leans in and kisses her goodnight.

"Well it seems like you two figured your shit out." Quinn tells her sister before declaring that she was going to take a quick shower before going to bed.

"I'm ecstatic that they did; now we can have a fun day tomorrow with some gorgeous men." Allie answers before heading to the other shower in the adjacent room.

Once Rachel finds herself alone in the large living room she smiles and whispers to herself, "Me too. I think that I could fall in love with that boy."

TBATW

**Next Chapter will be the next day, how long do you think that the girls will stay in Lima? If they end up leaving will they be leaving three crushed hearts behind? Also just a little reminder that this story is totally AU. You will see characteristics that you normally wouldn't see in canon. Please read and review. Much Love, Mel**


	3. Give Me A T

**Give me a T**

**AN: Well, here we are at chapter three. Relationships will be established. Are they dating? Are they exclusive, where does everything go from here? Let us figure it out together. Just a friendly reminder; this story is totally AU and while I am using characters and some of their cannon characteristics but in this story; they are totally different. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't have any legal interest in glee or any songs that may be used or referenced. Any mention of any real person, place or thing is totally by coincidence. Special Thanks to Allie for allowing me to model Allie Berry after her. As with all of my stories; this is for Cory, I promise even if there are bumps along the way, Finn will always have his happy ending in my stories. Cory, I miss you everyday and you will forever be in my heart. Let's hit up a football game, shall we?**

* * *

At seven o'clock sharp the next morning, there is a knock on the girls' door. Quinn; as always had woken straight up and jumped in the shower as Allie and Rachel hit the snooze button on their cell phones.

With a gorgeous smile, dressed in only a pair of red jean shorts and white tank top, Quinn opens the door for the stunning young men. "Good morning guys, come on in Rachel and Allie are about ready."

"Morning Q, here's one of my old jerseys for you to wear at the game today." Puck tells her while he places a tender kiss on her forehead as he hands her his jersey.

Quinn thanks him as she slides the oversized jersey over her head. The guys make their way into the living area of the room and sat down to wait on the other girls to emerge from the bathroom.

Rachel is the first one to walk into the living room, Finn gulps as his eyes travel down Rachel's body. Her red and white striped cutoff daisy dukes against her glistening legs are enough to cause any man to have a heart attack but add that barely there white camisole that she has on, and he is certain that if she doesn't get this jersey out of his hand and on her body that they will definitely not be making the game on time. "Hey, I brought this for you to wear." He stumbles over his words as he hands her his jersey.

Rachel smiles as she takes the jersey out of his hand, pleased with his reaction with the way she looks, she slides his jersey slowly down her body before tying the bottom into a side knot so it doesn't look like a dress on her tiny body. "How do I look?" she asks as she slowly turns around in front of Finn.

Finn can't explain the excitement that he feels when he sees his last name spread out over her shoulders. He had never allowed any other girls wear his jersey, he dated the head cheerleader; she always wore her cheerleading uniform everyday. He really likes how his last name looks draped across Rachel's shoulders. Finn notices that Rachel is staring at him when he realizes that he hasn't answered her, "That jersey was made to be worn by you," he whispers as he gazes in her walnut colored eyes.

"Thank you Finn for allowing me to wear it. Now I won't stick out like a sore thumb." She answers as Allie walks into the room.

It's Braxton's turn to be flabbergasted. Allie has on a simple pair of blue jean cutoff daisy dukes and a red and white striped tank top that lies just above her navel. He too looses all ability to speak as he just continues to stare at the goddess that is currently standing in front of him with the brightest smile that he swears that he has ever seen. "Hey guys, are you ready to grab something to eat before the game?" Allie asks while taking the jersey out of the still mute Braxton's hand.

"Hell yeah, I'm starving; how bout you babe?" Puck answers before looking at Quinn.

"Sure, I could use something to eat but I think I really need a large cup of coffee to wake up first." She replies.

"Where are we going to eat?" Braxton, finding his voice asks the room.

"How about Breadstix; it's on the way to the school and pretty quick at getting the food on the table." Finn answers after finally taking his eyes off of Rachel and looking at Puck.

"Cool." Puck and Braxton say together, all three guys reaching for the hands of the girl who is representing them for the game.

"Breadstix it is." Rachel answers picking up her purse and cell phone as she led Finn toward the door.

* * *

At seven—fifty Finn pulls his Range Rover into one of the reserved parking spaces that were reserved for the alumni team members. He cuts the engine off and asks Rachel if she'd hold on to his keys and wallet considering that they didn't have lockers at the school anymore. With a simple sure she holds her hand out for him to place his vehicle key and wallet in it. She slides them into her purse along with his phone as they walk up to the gate to enter the stadium.

It is more than obvious which side is cheering for the alumni and which side is cheering for the current students. After the guys pays for the girls tickets (hey this is kind of a date, right?) they lead them down to the front of the bleachers that is reserved for the alumni families. After a quick introduction to Christopher and Carole Hudson and tender kisses given to the girls, the guys head off to the locker room to get ready for the game.

Carole has so many questions for the trio of young ladies who are currently sitting in the row of bleachers in front of her. She wants to know everything that she can possibly learn about these gorgeous women. Since the day that her boys had met these goddesses she has noticed such a difference in them. Finn seems to enjoy life more, Puck is definitely laughing more and Braxton reminds her of the shy, big hearted little boy that he once had been. There were still a few more minutes before the players would be introduced, so deciding to break the ice Carole taps Rachel lightly on her shoulder and is greeted by an amazing smile. "Excuse me, I am going to run to the concession stand and wanted to know if any of you would like anything?"

"That would be a good idea, sure Mrs. Hudson but let me go with you so I can help you carry it back, okay?" Rachel replies before standing to walk to the concession stand with Carole.

"You can help me on one condition, please call me Carole." Carole smirks before turning to walk up the bleachers to the concession stands. The ice is broken. They spent the rest of the game (in between plays and halftime of course.) talking. Carole has learned so much about the Berry ladies from Thomasville, Massachusetts that she felt like she has known them forever.

The Berry trio notices early in the game that they are being stared at from several females who are wearing shirts that say 'Class of 2012 Titans' on them. By the description that she had been given, Rachel is fairly certain that the one who wouldn't take her eyes off of her could only be Natalie Brown, Finn's ex-girlfriend. Rachel, never one to shy away from people or being afraid of confrontation looks Natalie straight in the eyes and flashes a smile and waves at the confused girl. If Natalie has looked at Rachel since, she has been very careful not to be caught but that didn't stop the other girls to continue to glare at the trio.

Its halftime, Carole and Rachel are currently talking about the situation. Allie sneers, "Maybe we can take a picture and give it to them," as she leans in closer so no one else can hear her comment. Christopher, who has been videotaping the game for his brother has just ran to the bathroom. The four ladies are so engrossed into their conversation; they all are startled when Natalie speaks. "Good afternoon Carole, Finn's playing lights out, isn't he?" She purrs.

Carole can be honest now; she never liked this bottle bleach blonde phony, and was never as happy as she was when Finn kicked her to the curb. Forcing herself to act civil to this girl, Carole just replies yes he is as always. But she can't help to add, "I feel like this is the best Finn has played ever. He must have some new inspiration for it." She tells the shocked Natalie as she glances over at Rachel.

"Are…are you having a party after the game this year?" Natalie questions.

Christopher walks back up just as Natalie asks the question, not giving Carole the opportunity to answer he just adds, "It's by invite only. If you didn't get an invitation than you aren't invited."

"I have been to every single party that you have had at your house since our freshman year, why would I not be invited to this one?" Natalie can't believe that she is being shunned, especially in front of her friends.

"Well let's see, how about this; you lost the right to come to my house for anything when you decided to try to sleep with my nephew while you were dating my son." Carole scolds before turning towards the other girls who are standing behind Natalie. "Sara, Bailey and Jordana, will we be seeing you are our party?"

"Yes ma'am, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sara tells Carole while the other two girls nod their head yes.

"Good, we will see you then. We're going to settle back down here and get ready to watch the second half of the game." She tells the crowd of former classmates of her sons before escorting their guest back to their seats.

Just as the trio were about to sit, Natalie growls; "As soon as these rich bitches get out of Lima, Finn will be begging me to take him back."

"Don't count on it!" Rachel sternly replies back, unable to stand up considering Allie and Quinn are holding her down in her seat.

"Why don't you go back to your seat Natalie, is it? I'm sure that we will have plenty of enough chances to have this conversation at another time." An overprotective Allie tells the intruder.

"It must be nice to be able to stay in the bed and breakfast and not have to worry about the cost. I guess that the perks of inheriting a shit load of money from your dead parents." Natalie replies coldly.

That's it, there is no holding neither of the twins back; they both fly up from their seats and charge Natalie. Christopher hands the video camera to Carole and leaps over her and wraps one of his strong arms around each of the girls as he barks at Natalie to get lost before he allows the twins go.

Natalie finally goes back to her seat, both Rachel and Quinn are crying and they both keep apologizing to Finn's parents.

Christopher hasn't spoken much, he has been too occupied with filming the game, but he is the one to tell the girls that they have absolutely no reason to apologize. Carole has gotten on her knees behind the girls to try to help Allie comfort them.

Once Rachel gains some of her composure back, she questions how Natalie found out about their parents. Quinn tells her that she probably found out their last name and Googled them, but apparently she didn't do too much research considering the girls really didn't receive any money after their parents' death. Their father had their wills set up with very specific instructions in how the money was to be handled. The young ladies each received a large amount of money upon their high school graduation for them to do whatever their hearts desired as their graduation gift from their parents. The rest of their parents' fortune was set aside into trust funds for the girls with a strict payment schedule to be followed. Truly the only thing that the girls received at the untimely death of their parents was their home.

Allie reminds her cousins that they are here to have fun and to support their…are they their friends, boyfriends? Anyway she reminds them that they are there to cheer on the Titan Triple Threat and the alumni team. She tells them that they should be used to this kind of crap by now; they have dealt with it in more ways than one.

"You're right, Allie. We are here to have a good time." Rachel tells her cousin; her voice is laced with mischief.

"I recognize that tone of your voice…and that look, what are you up to?" Allie asks.

Rachel bats her eyes at Allie and fakes hurt at the accusation, Rachel innocently tells her that she isn't up to anything at all.

"Sure you're not." Allie mumbles as she turns back to the last few minutes of the game. The offense is on the field. The alumni have already handed the current roster their asses to them, but after hearing thousands of 'war stories' from the guys, Allie knew that they were going to try to run the ball in for another touchdown. So what if she wants to see that nice ass break the plane of the end zone. She has never felt more proud to have a number across her back as she watches number five throw the football to number eighty-two to score six more points just as the time expires on the clock. The stands start rocking as the band plays and the spectators jump. This is definitely the best high school game any of the Berry gals have ever attended.

After the two teams met at the center of the field to shake hands, the school principal, Sue Sylvester starts speaking into a microphone that has been placed in the middle of the Titan logo on the field. "Now that was one heck of a game; I sure hope Coach Beiste gets our Titans into top shape before the season. Come to think about it, maybe I need to look for a new football coach since they got beat by a team that was coached by twinkle toes Schuester. Anyway it's time to present the McKinley High alumni game trophy and the Most Valuable Players as voted by the fans. Where is ESPN, this is the most important sporting event in Ohio today, they should be here." She barks before jerking the game trophy from the new head cheerleader. "Let's get this over with; the trophy for the William McKinley High School Alumni game goes to the alumni this year. Here you go Will, keep your speech short."

Will Schuester grabs the trophy just as it is about to crash to the ground, he holds it up over his head to the cheering crowd, "This is awesome, this is the first time in four years that the alumni have won this trophy; we all know why that is, right? It's because we had the Titan Triple Threat on the current team before this year. This trophy is for them and the rest of our team. Come on guys come check out our trophy." He finishes his speech by handing the trophy to Finn before exiting out of the middle of the young men.

"Alright, Alright; Okay…get out of my way. Now it's time to announce the MVP of the game." Sue tells the young men before opening the envelope that someone had just handed her. "Oh my pompoms, really… apparently everyone is trying to send me to an early grave; the winners of the MVP trophy are Finn Hudson, Braxton Hudson and Noah Puckerman." She growls.

"Awesome." Finn cheers.

"Cool deal." Braxton hollers with a fist pump in the air.

"Don't any of you dare call me Noah; but thanks." Puck adds causing the stands to erupt into laughter. The stands start to clear out. Finn had asked his mom and dad to stay with Rachel and the girls until they could get back to them; not like Carole would ever think about leaving these girls alone. Hell she is already getting excited about the possibility that Rachel could somehow end up being her daughter-in-law. It takes the guys about thirty minutes to make it back to the bleachers. All three of them sprint down the bleachers before coming to a stop beside the row that the girls are sitting on.

Finn scoops Rachel up and spins her around, "Did you have a good time with my mom?" he whispers in her ear before placing a tender kiss behind it which causes a soft moan to escape from her lips.

"I had a good time with your mom and dad; now you better put me down if you don't want to put on a show for them." She winks, her eyes never wavering from his.

He places her gently back down on the bleacher and wraps his arm around her and pulls her in close to his body before answering, "I'll be good, I promise."

"You only have to be good as long as we are around your parents." She purrs before walking away with a little more swing in her hips.

Finn groans, thanks to all of the visions that he currently has swirling around his head; he grabs the blankets that his family had been sitting on and follows the swinging hips up to the top of the bleachers.

Carole and Christopher walks out to the parking lot with the 'kids' telling Finn to swing by the B&amp;B and let the girls grab their things, because there isn't any reason for them to continue paying for their rooms when there was plenty of room at their house.

Allie's eyes grown to the size of saucers before answering, "We don't mind staying at Emma's. We don't want to be an intrusion," she tells Carole as they reach Finn's SUV.

"I insist that you three stay at our home. Half of the girls in this town are so jealous of you three and I would feel a lot better if you were staying with us." Carole tells the girls sternly effectively putting an end to the debate.

After agreeing to stay with them; the Berry's and the guys head over to the Bed and Breakfast to pack up their clothes and check out. "Thank you for being so kind to us the last couple of days Emma and we promise that we will come visit you before we leave town for good." Rachel tells Emma when she turns in the keys.

All three of the young ladies hug Emma goodbye as they head out the door to get into Allie's car to follow Finn to the Hudson's house.

Carole nominated the guys to carry in the girls' luggage while she gives them the tour of the home which ends in the luxurious kitchen. Carole puts a pot of coffee on, pulls a pitcher of tea, lemonade and a two liter of soda out of the refrigerator and tells the girls to help themselves to whatever they wanted as she points to the pantry. Rachel and Allie grab a glass of lemonade while Quinn pours herself some tea. The four women are talking about the party that is planned for tonight. The girls offer to help with preparation and Carole tells them that she has hired a catering company and that they should be at the house shortly.

Since the party is more than three hours away; the girls decides to go unpack their clothes and to call Allie's parents. Apparently Rachel drew the invisible short straw because she is the one who is nominated to tell her aunt the change in their sleeping arrangements. Rachel decides to go ahead and call them before she heads upstairs, come on they are over eighteen years old; she takes slow deep breaths as she dials her aunt's cell phone instead of hitting the speed dial number four. She plays a monologue in her head as she listens to the ringing of Stacey's cell phone, she's about to hang up when her aunt finally answers, "Hello, Rachel is everything okay?"

"Hi Aunt Stacey, yeah everything is fine. I just wanted to call you and tell you that we aren't staying at the Lima Bed and Breakfast anymore, Finn's mom offered her home to us." She tells her aunt quickly.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you better not be lying to me. You're all adults, I can't tell you what to do. I just have to trust that we raised you girls to use your best judgment. Only thing that I ask is that you never lie to me." Stacey tells her niece.

"Aunt Stacey, Carole and Christopher are both here. Carole is the one who invited us to stay here, actually she insisted. I've never felt the need to lie to you and I'm certainly not going to start now. Would you like to speak to Carole?" she replies just as Carole walks into the room.

Carole speaks up and tells Rachel that she would like to speak to her aunt if it is okay. Rachel tells Stacey this before handing the phone to Carole. Carole and Stacey talk for about thirty minutes, before the conversation ends Stacey has both Carole and Christopher's cell phone numbers and Carole has all means of getting in touch with Stacey should an emergency arise. Both of the women disconnect the call wondering if it was meant for the girls' journey to end in Lima, Ohio; if it was a higher power that had brought them into the boys' lives.

With her cell phone back in her hand, Rachel runs up the stairs that leads to the bedroom that she would be sleeping in. This is the first time since her parents died that she'd be sleeping in a bedroom alone, but she felt calm since on the other side of the adjacent bathroom is Finn's bedroom. Puck usually slept in this room but somehow in the short amount of time that it took for Carole and Stacey to talk, they had removed all of Puck's things out of the closet and changed the bedding. She wants to pinch herself. If you had told her on the morning that they pulled out of Allie's driveway to start this adventure that she could possibly find love on the journey; she would have laughed in your face.

She has just placed the first suitcase on the bed when there is a faint knock on the door. She walks to the door and opens it to find a smiling Finn. "Hey, I just wanted to see if you needed any help in here." He tells her with that gorgeous half smile on his face.

She steps to the side to let him into her room as she tells him that he can talk to her as she unpacks. They haven't been intimate yet, she doesn't want him helping her unpack her panties and bras.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bedroom across the hall; "Damn, babe you sure did pack a bunch of clothes." Braxton tells Allie, shaking his head as he lifts her third suitcase on her bed so she can unpack it. Allie, like Rachel had declined Braxton's help. No way in hell is a guy who hasn't seen her panties on her going to see them while unpacking them.

Allie is folding a silky baby doll to put in the drawer; Braxton finds himself imagining what it would look like on her, then what she would look like after he takes it off of her. He needs to take a shower, a very cold one…NOW.

A similar situation is currently occurring in the bedroom down the hall where Quinn and Puck are. The sexual tension upstairs of this huge house could probably be felt on the other side of town.

All six of the young adults have so many unanswered questions; mostly they all have the same questions on their minds. "What in the hell are we doing? Are we a couple? What happens when the Berrys leave? Will they stay in Lima? Should the guys go to Thomasville with them?" Yes definitely there are many questions that needs to be asked, but when, how, does this happen as a group, or between each individual couple?

Rachel hangs up the last shirt in the closet before turning and walking over to the beautiful bed to sit down beside Finn. She looks at his half-smirk, grabs his hand and simply tells him that they need to talk. Finn, expecting the worse forces a smile on his face and nods his head. He's known her less than a week; there is no possible way that he can already have feelings for her, right? Then why does it feel like he can't breathe?

He sits quietly, waiting on her to start talking.

She clears her throat before starting, "Finn what are we doing?" she asks seriously.

"What do you mean? We are getting ready to have a kickass party." Finn, not always the clever one answers.

"No Finn, that's not what I mean. I mean you and me; what are we doing? Where do you see us going from here?" she needs to know. She feels in her heart, even after this very short time that she has fallen in love with this man. She doesn't know how she's going to be able to leave him and never look back.

"Look Rach, I've wondered the same thing. I want us to work; being with you makes me feel alive. If I could put you into my suitcase and take you to OSU with me, I would." Finn tells her, tightened his grip around her hand.

"Well, I don't think that I can fit in your suitcase; but I certainly would consider going to OSU with you." She seductively whispers before leaning in to place a tender kiss on his lips.

"What about your education? You can't give up on your education just to follow me." Finn stutters after their kiss ends.

"I have already deferred next semester; it's something that I felt like I needed to do. That's what led us on this adventure across the USA. But for the record, I'm perfectly fine with staying in Lima Ohio for the rest of the summer." She tells him, never letting her eyes drop from his.

"Yeah?" he questions, that precious half smile dominating his face.

"Absolutely!" she replies with her beaming smile.

"So are we going to do this?" Finn wonders.

"If this means a relationship, yes. I don't do 'casual hookups' well." She shyly whispers.

"Rachel, the minute I saw you standing outside of Breadstix After Dark, I knew that I wanted you. And for the record, I don't do casual hookups either." He tells her with a wink.

Rachel feels like a giddy middle school girl, but she can't help but to climb onto his lap and smothers his faces in kisses. Things are starting to heat up between the two when there's a knock on her closed bedroom door breaking them out of their intimate position.

"Come in, the doors unlocked." Rachel breathes.

Finn grumbles something about the timing while Rachel dismounts Finn and straightens up her shirt.

"Hey are you finished unpacking…" Quinn asks before realizing that Rachel isn't in her room alone.

"Yeah, I'm finished. I was thinking about grabbing a short nap before getting ready for the party." Rachel tells her twin, really hoping that Quinn understands what she is hinting subtly.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea; I may need to take one too." Quinn smirks, effectively hinting that she has the same idea as her sister.

"See you in a couple of hours, sis." Rachel tells Quinn before closing the door behind Quinn. With a sneaky smile on her face, she turns toward Finn while locking the closed door, "Now where were we?"

He helps her back into his lap, wrapping his arms around her tiny body as he slips his tongue back into her mouth and his right hand up the back of her shirt after whispering, "I think that we were about right here."

"Hmmm, I think you're absolutely right." She purrs while she begins unbuttoning the button down shirt that he had put on after the game.

They both slowly and tenderly take their time exploring each others body. Finn kisses Rachel's taunt stomach as he slowly slides his jersey up over her shoulders, stopping his movement only to nibble of each of her round nipples.

Rachel bites her bottom lip to prevent herself from screaming his name. Finn slides his jersey completely over her head, locks his eyes on hers while he reaches around her back and unclasps her bra, sliding it effortless down both of her shoulders. They continue to kiss and whisper words of love and caring as Finn lays her back onto her bed.

They are lying on her bed, both naked and enjoying touching and kissing each others body, they continue to keep their pace slow and passionate. He gentle kisses her swollen lips before asking her permission to make love to her.

She takes his head in her hands, nodding yes before she kisses him with all of the emotions that she can share.

He tells her that he has fallen in love with her as he slides his manhood into her moist pleasure place. Their movements start out slow and precise. He feels her tiny hips start moving in time with each of his thrust. He knows that she is getting close; he feels her clinching around his hardened member. He needs to make her feel every emotion that he feels for her. He grabs her hips and wraps her legs around his hips, changing the angle of his penetration. Rachel grips his ass and pulls him into her. She has never been this close to ecstasy before. Never had she ever been with someone who was concerned about her this way.

She tightens her legs around his hips; she bucks her hips up off the bed as she heads toward her sweet release. She is so close; she's almost there than all of a sudden, she explodes around him while she bites down on his shoulder to prevent herself from alerting the rest of the house of their wonderful union. They both fought to catch their breath, their bodies entwined with one another. He whispers in her ear for her to forget about what he said a few minutes ago, he isn't fallen in love with her; he is in love with her.

She lets a tear fall from her eye, "I love you too, Finn. I swear to you that I have never felt this way about anyone else before. You make me feel like the happiest girl in the world. I've never had a man make me feel like this before. I love you so much Finn."

She feels the need to explain to him that she has never moved this quickly with anyone in her life. Matter of fact, Rachel was the prude of the Berrys is what all of the guys at school thought. She goes on to tell him that she always felt like love and sex goes hand in hand.

He pulls her body into his chest, draping his arm over her before whispering, "We still have about another hour before we need to get ready for the party so how about us taking a real nap?"

She rolls her body toward his before answering, "As long as you stay here with me, holding me in your arms. I want you to be here when I wake up."

He kisses her on top of her head; reaches for his cell phone to set the alarm, "I'll be right her beside you when you wake up. I can't imagine that I will be able to sleep in my own room while you are here."

"That sounds good to me. I could really get use to waken up beside you everyday." She tells him as she nods off to sleep.

* * *

**Alright, let me know what y'all think. Non Hateful reviews are loved. The next chapter will be the catered outdoor party. Considering that most of the young ladies in this town would do anything to sink their teeth into either one of these guys, be prepared for some drama. Remember that this story is totally AU and my Finn, Puck, Rachel and Quinn has some different personalities than those of the canon characters**. **Thank you for taking this journey with me. Happy Easter and Much Love, Mel**


	4. Chapter 4: Party All Night Long

Party All Night Long

**AN: Remember that this is totally AU and these are ****not**** the characters that you are used to seeing on the show. Are you guys ready for the party? How will the Berrys handle the local girls' attitude toward them? How will they properly introduce themselves to the guys' former classmates? Once again I have to think my twitter posse for keeping me sane. I'm so thankful that our love for Cory brought us all together. **

**You may notice that the chapters are going to be shorter in length from this chapter on. I am a mother of a very active teenager; who is still too young to drive, so I'm going to try writing this way in hopes that I am able to update sooner.**

**Disclaimer: Glee and the original characters are the property of RIB and company and Fox. Braxton is mine, and Allie is modeled after my amazing friend of the same name. I do not own any songs that appear in this story. Any real person, place or thing that I may use, I don't own them either and are used totally by coincidence. Now on with the show, shall we?**

* * *

After making love again in the shower, Rachel and Finn walks down the stairs hand in hand. They are greeted by the other two couples at the bottom, who has been waiting for the tardy couple for approximately an hour. Quinn and Allie smirks at Rachel while Puck says something crude to Finn while Braxton fist-pumps him. Finn and Rachel didn't mumble a word to any of their friends as they walk pass them ready to join the party.

The other two couples follow behind them out to the massive back yard of the Hudson's Estate. The pool is lit up with multicolored lights that highlight the large makeshift stage that has been erected next to it.

The outside kitchen that is off to the left of the patio stands Christopher and several of the other fathers of the guys that played on the team controlling the six grills that are currently full with steaks, hamburgers and hotdogs. The massive patio has several tables set up with every kind of side that you can imagine. The girls find themselves in awe of all the preparation that was going on for just a party after a football game; their graduation party wasn't even this big. "Damn Finn your mom goes out, doesn't she?" Allie cackles while accepting a solo cup filled with what they are only told was called "Puck's Special Juice".

"Yeah, but this ain't shit compared to the Fourth of July shindig that Aunt Carole and my mom planned together. It will be fucking epic." Braxton boast before he tells Allie that he wants to introduce her to some of his friends.

Rachel and Quinn both look at Finn, waiting on him to explain this 'epic' Fourth of July party.

"Last year Aunt Lauren and mom even had a carnival set up." Finn shrugs.

"Sounds like a good time to be had. Too bad its three weeks away and we won't be here." Quinn tells Rachel frankly before taking a drink of "Puck's Special Juice".

Rachel looks at Finn, tears in her eyes whispers, "I know. I hate to leave here. It's so peaceful here."

Finn doesn't want Rachel to leave Lima yet, if ever. Puck sure in the Hell doesn't want to be without Quinn, what the fuck is he thinking; they haven't even slept together and the 'shark' already feels this way. What kind of crazy voodoo shit has these girls put them under? He doesn't know what's going on, but he knows; they both know that they have to figure a way to keep the Berrys in Lima with them.

Rachel reaches for another red Solo cup full of 'Puck's Special Juice'; prepared to drink away the awful thought of having to leave Lima and Finn.

Finn finishes off his second cup, before pouring another; he too wants to forget that the one girl who has swooped in to his life could sashay out just as quickly. How can he change her mind; their minds? He can't let her go; she's too special to him. He needs her in his life. Is he being selfish? He's going to be leaving to go to OSU at the end of the summer; could he talk them into staying in Lima until then? Would that be easier or would it be harder? Would he fall in love even deeper?

Finn doesn't realize that he is staring straight at the slightly intoxicated Rachel the whole time that he's having the monologue in his head; Rachel finally breaks his thoughts by asking, "What's wrong babe, did I say something to upset you?"

"No, I was just thinking how badly I wish that I could keep you here with me." He frankly tells her before escorting her to the tables that his mother is currently calling everyone over to.

* * *

Everyone has just finished eating their food. At last count twenty girls has came up to their table trying to 'talk' to one guy or the other. Each time the flirty girl would get the same response. The guy wasn't interested. He would ignore them, or politely introduce them to their girlfriends. Damn that conversation still needs to happen between Brallie and Quick.

The guys, always gentlemen; takes the girls' empty plates to place on the cart that is being wheeled around picking up the dinnerware. The karaoke machine is being set up. A group of girls are standing on stage, a gorgeous blonde that Finn had introduced to the Berrys as Kayla, one of Natalie's closest friends; is standing in the middle of the stage with a friend flanked on each side, all of them leaving little to the imagination in their matching itsy bitsy mini skirts, hello are they in junior high wearing matching clothes? She clears her throat and speaks into the microphone, "This song is for the sexiest guys in this cow town, you know who you are…"

I threw a wish in the well

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked at you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

You stare was holdin'

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where do you think you're going, baby?

"Oh my God, they are singing 'Call Me Maybe', what the hell are they like twelve?" Rachel huffs. These girls were up there on stage shaking their asses while eyeing her man, hell no that ain't happening. So what if she's jealous. She'd just had the best sex of her life a few hours ago and there is no way that some blonde haired tramp and her matching misfits were going to take that away from her.

Allie notices the death stares that Rachel is shooting toward the stage; she has never been one to hide her feelings, especially jealousy. Seriously what the Hell is going on between those two? Surely she didn't already sleep with him, did she? "Hey, you guys wanna show them what we got?"

"Fuck yeah!" Rachel answers as she takes the last drink out of her cup of what she's declared to be her favorite drink and makes her way to the edge of the stage to wait for the group to finish. Allie and Quinn has to run to catch up with her, she is on a mission. Yep, definitely no doubt that she slept with Finn. She has that possessive look in her eyes and if looks could die, Kayla wouldn't still be standing on the stage slaughtering 'Call Me Maybe'.

"Slow the Hell down, won't ya? We don't even know what we are going to sing." Quinn tells her twin as she reaches for her arm, making her stop to listen while she and the guys catch up with her.

"I have an idea or two; do you two feel like shaking things up a little?" Rachel smirks. The girls make it to the stage after deciding on a sexy upbeat song. Rachel's idea of Bitch was vetoed by both Allie and Quinn. So after a quick introduction Allie begins the song.

Allie starts speaking "Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?"

Rachel answers "Uh, huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar."

Allie picks back up "Yeah, you do too but, hmm

I just wanted to know do you know

Somebody named

You know his name"

Rachel winks to the crowd, "Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name"

Allie sways over and playfully pushes on Rachel, "I just wanted to let you know, he's mine"

Shaken her head and her ass to the crowd, Rachel replies, "Uh no, no he's mine"

Allie starts to sing, "You need to give it up, had about enough, it's not hard to see

The boy is mine, I'm sorry that you seem to be confused

He belongs to me, the boy is mine."

Quinn picks up; "I think it's time we got this straight, let's sit and talk, face to face

There is no way you could mistake him, for your man

Are you insane?"

Rachel takes over; "See I know that you may be, just a bit jealous of me,

Cause you're blind if you can't see, that his love is all in me"

All three pick up the rest of the song. The front of the stage is currently surrounded by every young male at the party. Cat calls and cheers of their names are overshadowing their voices. Finn, Puck and Braxton are front and center. They are the only ones who have the attention of the dancing queens that currently hold the stage. Just as soon as the Berrys finish their song, Kayla walks up to Braxton grabbing his ass before wrapping her body around him. That's all it took. The calmer of the Berrys is flying off the stage swinging. Rachel jumps down from the stage, unsuccessfully trying to stop Allie from attacking the irritating blonde. It's no use. Quinn pulls Rachel back; "Let her go. That chick has been asking for it all evening for all of us."

Braxton, who's failed attempt of stopping Allie from attacking Kayla; finds himself being pulled back as Allie continues hitting the bitch who has been fucking with their men all night. Kayla has yet been able to hit Allie back; she has slapped and pulled Allie's hair, which just pisses her off more; because you don't fuck with Allie's hair.

The next thing everyone notices is that Allie now has Kayla lying on the ground and she is nowhere near ready to quit. Kayla is crying and screaming; this alerts the adults and Carole calmly tells Allie to stop and get up. Allie embarrassed that her temper has gotten out of control; obeys and apologizes to Carole as she straightens her clothes.

Carole gives Allie a sweet, is that a giggle that she is holding back; smile before telling Kayla that maybe it's time for her and her friends to head on home. She adds that she'd pay for a cab if she has been sampling any of the numerous 'suspicious' containers that she has seen being passed around the party.

Kayla, who has finally stood up huff, "I have no idea what you are talking about; I haven't had anything to drink. Now that little witch right there, I'd say that you may need to call her a cab because I know that she's been drinking." She points at Allie who is now holding yet another red Solo cup full of 'Puck's Special Juice'.

"It seems to me that you've stuck your nose in these young ladies business too much already; but to calm your worried mind I don't need to call her a cab because she along with her cousins, are staying with us." Carole tells Kayla as she walks her to the gate that leads out of their backyard, adding before she closes the gate behind her, "Be careful going home Kayla and you may want to put a bag of frozen peas on that shiner."

Allie runs up to Carole as soon as she rounds the corner of the house, "I'm so sorry, I usually don't act that way; mom would flip if she knew that I acted that way at a host's home. I'm really sorry and if you wish, I'll go back to the Lima Bed and Breakfast."

"Absolutely not; that Kayla has been asking for something like that for years now. She's one of those girls; you know that only wants what they can't have?" Carole tells Allie as she pulls her into her side and proceeds back to the party

Braxton runs up to the duo, "Allie, I swear I didn't do anything. She snuck up on me. Are you mad at me?"

"Nope; I had my eye on you the whole time that we were singing, I saw what she did."

"Good, I was afraid that you would be mad at me." Braxton whispers as he takes her hand and leads her to the table where the rest of the gang is sitting.

"Hey look there's Laila Ali! I bet Kayla will never forget the night that she got her ass handed to her by Allie Berry." Puck snickers.

"Shut up Puck; I'm embarrassed how I acted." Allie tells him as she sits down between Braxton and Rachel who is holding up a cup for Allie to take.

It's midnight, there are only a few adults left who are helping Carole and Christopher clean up. Braxton leans in and whispers to Allie, "Hey do you feel like going for a walk with me? I want to show you our killer hideout that we've had since we were kids."

"Sure, but I don't know how far that I can walk." Allie slurs. She's had way too much to drink. Braxton reaches for her hand and pulls her up on her feet. Allie tells her cousins that she's going to check out Braxton and Finn's hideout, bursting out laughing as if she has just told the best joke. Rachel tells her that she heard Braxton and reminds her to be sure to take some aspirin when they get back to the house so she doesn't wake with a hangover from Hell. With an 'aye aye captain' she turns around and lets Braxton lead her to the far corner of the Hudson's Estate.

Finn asks the rest of the group if they were ready to go in. He secretly wishes that Rachel would be ready for bed, no such luck; she instead challenges the guys to a game of pool in the game room.

Rachel and Quinn link arms and starts skipping into the massive house leaving Finn and Puck no choice but to follow; neither complains considering the view they have of Rachel and Quinn bouncing up and down in front of them. Hell no, no complaints at all. Those gorgeous asses shake up and down in sync.

* * *

They are on game five to break the tie; damn who would have thought two tiny debutants from a small town outside of Boston would be so fucking well at pool, when Braxton and Allie join them.

Quinn analysis Allie's appearance; damn it Allie has given in to Braxton and his charms; or really was it the other way around, did Allie seduce Braxton instead. Regardless who charmed who, there is no doubt in her mind that Rachel had already had sex with Finn and Allie has already rump around with Braxton. They need a girl talk tonight, no exceptions. The guys will need to fend for themselves while the girls spend a night together in one of the bedrooms together. Things need to be discussed.

After the girls win the final game, they bid the guys good night because Quinn has informed the guys that it's a girl's night tonight. They'd make up for it the next day. Quinn led a pouting Rachel and Allie into the room that Rachel will be staying in. She closes the door and walks to the bathroom door and closes it, turns on Rachel's iPod that is sitting in its dock to drown out their voices before turning to her sister and cousin.

"Both of you better start talking right now, and not at the same time!" Quinn commands, pointing her finger between the two.

Rachel speaks first, she tells her sister that she felt a tremendous tug at her heart; he treats her like a goddess. He was so passionate and caring. She hesitates before telling them that he had told her that he thinks that he has fallen in love with her. She stands facing her bewildered sister before whispering, "I know that we've only known each other a beat, but Quinn I too feel like I have fallen in love."

The room is quiet for a moment allowing Quinn and Allie the time to process the information that Rachel has just told them. What does Quinn say to Rachel; she can tell by the way her sister spoke and by the sparkle in her eyes that she is indeed falling in love if she hasn't already fallen. As Quinn replays her sister's words in her head she recalls the way that Finn had looked at Rachel all night. She knows that she doesn't know much about Finn, but she prides herself in being able to read people's emotions by the expressions on their face; he too feels the same attraction. She looks at Allie, letting her know that she is waiting on the answer that she knows that she is going to get.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall, Finn looks at his cousin and demands that he spills what happened in their hideout.

Puck says with a laugh, "Oh Hudson, don't you dare stand there and act like you haven't already scored a piece of Rachel."

Braxton sees this as a diversion from his cousin's command, "Yeah dude, look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't tap that last night."

"Don't cheapen anything that may or may not have happened between me and Rachel last night." He growls at his cousin.

Puck comes to Braxton's rescue, "Chill dude; he just asked you a question. Now one of you spill."

Braxton huffs, "Fine, I took Allie down to the hideout. She wanted me to play some of the records in the jukebox. Keith fucking Sweat 'I'll Give All My Love to You' started playing and the next thing I know, Allie has pulled me into her up against the jukebox. It was hands down the best sex that I've ever had, and I can't wait to make love to her the way that she deserves to be made love to." He doesn't care if he sounds whipped or sappy; he is speaking the truth straight from his heart. There is no doubt in his mind that he loves that tiny little girl from Thomasville, Massachusetts and he is about ready to follow her to the end of the world.

Puck starts grumbling something about the fact that the Hudson boys scored before he did, and that just ain't right.

* * *

**Okay I know that this chapter is a little heavy on the Braxton and Allie relationship more so than the others. There is a reason for this. All three couples are having feelings that are so new to them. Not one of these young adults has ever felt anything like this before. Next chapter we will learn more of the Quick relationship. The dreaded topic of the girls' trip to the west coast will be brought up. Will there be hurt feelings? Will there be trouble for one of the relationships? Will the girls leave the guys behind? There will be some angst in the next chapter. I don't plan on much of it in this story but, all new relationships experiences growing pains, right? Non hateful reviews are loved. Oh and to my guest that requested Quick smut; it's coming. They are waiting for a reason. Until next time; much love, Mel**


	5. Questions are Finally Answered

Questions are Finally Answered

**AN: I apologize for the delay. I had three deaths that affected my life occur in the last two weeks; please forgive me for taken so long to get this posted. I'm a little behind on my writing, but I hope to get caught up soon… In this chapter feelings are told, decisions are made. Is that heartbreak that I see? Will one of our couples end before they truly get started? Will they all figure out how to get it right? Are they all willing to take sacrifices for their budding relationships? FYI: In case you missed it, this is totally AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gLee or the characters that appeared on the show. I do own Braxton. Allie is modeled after one of my special friends. Here we go.**

It's the wee hours of the next morning; Quinn and Allie have just fallen asleep. The girls have decided that before they can make a decision about the rest of their summer, much less the rest of their lives then they need to have a serious conversation with the man who has each of their hearts fluttering.

Rachel lies there replaying all of her special moments of the past few days. She feels herself smiling as she remembers how tender Finn had made love to her the night before; careful to be gentle as he rolled his hips into hers. He whispers in her ear for her to tell him if he is hurting her. He took his time as he explored her body, constantly telling her how beautiful she is. She still feels tender as she rubs her legs together, longing for his touch. "Stop that Rachel." She tells herself as she begins thinking about the dreaded conversation that she will need to have with Finn tomorrow or later today rather. They have already decided to try a relationship; will he realize tonight after all of those girls throwing themselves at him that he could have all of that at OSU instead of being in a relationship. That would kill her, in this very short time she knows without a single doubt that she is in love with that gorgeous man with his amber eyes and messy hair. She could see herself waking up next to him for the rest of her life.

She meant every word that she had told the other girls. She has never had a man make her feel the way that she feels about Finn. She has dated several guys, and she even had stayed with a couple of them for a year or longer; but this, this ache that she feels in her heart each time that she thinks about leaving Lima she has never felt. She doesn't think that she can handle watching Lima shrink in the rearview mirror. Tears are silently fallen down her face, yes this is one conversation that as much as it needs to happen; she isn't ready to have just yet.

Quinn is awakened by the sun beaming into the bedroom windows; of course she would choose the side of the bed that faces the windows. Her head is pounding, how much did she drink last night? She slowly raises her head from the pillow, climbing out of bed carefully not to wake the other two who are currently still sleeping in the king side bed. She successfully stands on her feet, her head is screaming for some relief. She wobbles to the attached bathroom, hoping to find the largest bottle of pain reliever possible so she can take the whole damn thing. Seriously, how much did she fucking drink? She stumbles into the bathroom, reaching for the large medicine cabinet, refusing to look at her image in the mirror; she opens it up and grabs the Advil bottle from the front. Shaking four pills in her hand and grabbing a cup of tap water to swallow them down. This is when she notices how rough she looks in the mirror. She looks like she's been ran over by a truck. Before she is able to escape the shared bathroom, the door from Finn's room swings open, revealing Puck on the other side.

She screams as she tries to grab a towel to throw over her head, "Get the hell out of here. You can't see me this way." She snarls from under the towel.

"Hey babe, you look hot, I can't imagine you not being hot." He replies as he reaches for her tiny waist and pulls her into his arms before asking her if she is hung over.

She holds up her thumb and pointer finger less than an inch, "A little."

"I'm sorry baby; we all got carried away last night." He whispers as he kisses her forehead before telling her to go lay back down for a little while and when she wakes up, he'll take her to the lake for the rest of the day.

She mumbles 'goodnight' before heading back to the bed that her sister and cousin is still sleeping on. She climbs back into the bed, pulls the cover over her head, unable to fall back to sleep instantly; she starts thinking ahead to the conversation that she knows that needs to happen today. How does she really feel? Is she just in love with the idea of being in love? She has felt love before, she stops for a moment to think about Kyle, she loved him but what she feels for Puck seems more real. Is this what her mom and aunt meant when they would tell the girls that there is a difference between teenage love and real love?

Several hours later Allie and Rachel wake, both of them feeling every bit as bad as Quinn had earlier. Rachel whispers, "I'll go look for some Advil or something." She gently rises up of the bed; she wishes that the damn room would quit spinning. She walks into the bathroom and sees the bottle of Advil on the counter, she grabs eight tablets and two Dixie cups full of water and carries it ungracefully back to the shared bedroom.

Allie slowly sits up; she's hit by the churning of her stomach, she flies up and runs into the bathroom slamming the door before she empties the content of her stomach. She swears that she tastes Vodka as she continues to vomit. Quietly telling herself that she would never drink again, she grabs a washcloth to wipe her mouth and face off before quickly brushing her teeth. She has just walked back into the girls' room when she hears the door from the guys' side open. She quickly grabs the medicine and water from Rachel and swallows back the pills.

"Hey, you ladies okay?" a concerned Braxton asks while he walks towards Allie. Now normally Allie would be freaking out over him seeing her this way, but the look in his eyes confirms what she has been hoping for since she and the other girls had spoken after the party.

"Just a tab bit hung over, but after a shower we will be as good as new." Allie whispers, it just hurts too damn much to speak over a whisper.

"I'm starving, I need some greasy food." Quinn whines as she wakes up. She knows that the greasier the food is the better it will be for her hangover.

"Yeah, that sounds lovely. I need food, now." Allie answers.

Rachel looks at Braxton and inquires, "Is there a place around here where we can get breakfast food at…one o'clock?" she asks while looking at the time on her iPhone.

"Aunt Carole has fixed us breakfast; Finn and Puck are downstairs eating now so if you were planning on eating you better get down there fast." He chuckles.

"Surely they will save some for us." Rachel almost huffs.

"Aunt Carole will make sure that they save you some. Now come on let's get some food in you so you can feel better." He answers as he takes Allie's hand and leads her to the door.

Allie pulls back and tells Braxton that she just can't walk downstairs looking like this; she's for sure that she would scare everyone away; her hair is standing on the top of her head for Pete's sake and she has on only a slinky camisole with a pair of sleep shorts.

"You look just like everyone else down there, now come on I'd like to eat before the bottomless pit of Finn Hudson eats all of the grub." He tells her as he successfully gets her out of the bedroom. He never lets go of her baby soft hands until they are standing in front of the large buffet of every kind of food that you could imagine. Seriously, anything that your heart desires can be found of that counter. Carole continues to fry eggs, never looking up for the skillet she bids a cheerful good morning to her nephew and Allie.

Allie and Braxton have just sat down at the table when Rachel and Quinn make their way to the kitchen. Carole smiles at the twins and again says good morning. Rachel offers a tiny good morning and tells Carole that it will be a much better morning after she drinks a pot of coffee; Rachel and Quinn is greeted by the crowd around the table.

Finn stands up and wraps his arms around Rachel's waist and leads her to the table, asking her if she wanted some fruit for breakfast as he pours her a large mug of coffee, sitting it on the table and pointing to the milk and sugar that is sitting on the table.

"Hell no, I don't want fruit this morning; I need bacon, sausage, eggs and bread. I need something that will absorb the rest of this alcohol out of my system." She unintentionally grumbles. It's not Finn's fault that she feels this bad, she shoots him an apologetic glance that is greeted by his gorgeous smile.

Finn sits the plate that he prepared for Rachel in front of her before taking his seat beside her to finish his own breakfast. "Thank you baby; I'm sorry that I am so hateful this morning." She tells him with a forced smile; her head aches so much it literally hurts to smile. He assures her that he understands; he knows that she isn't mad at him, she's mad at Puck's Special Juice for making her feel this way. This causes the whole kitchen to erupt into laughter; which is totally unappreciated by the three hung over Berrys.

All three of the guys quickly apologize when the three girls shoot identical 'what the fuck' looks at them. The girls finish their breakfast and true to Rachel's word, they end up drinking two pots of coffee before exclaiming that she was finished. Quinn and Allie agreed.

Finn leans over the side of Rachel's chair and whispers, "Are you feeling any better?"

He is answered by a simple nod of her head before she turns to Carole, "Carole let me help you clean up the kitchen. You went way overboard cooking all of this food, the least that we can do is help clean up." Rachel asks as she starts clearing the plates from the table.

"No honey, I'm just going to put these in the dishwasher. Why don't you girls go get showers and ready for the day? I think these three goofballs have made plans for today.  
Carole tells her as she shoos her out of the kitchen.

"And where are we all going today?" Allie asks as she gets lost in Braxton's eyes; flashbacks of the night before flash in front of her eyes. Immediately embarrassed as if someone could see what she was thinking about. Honestly by the look on Braxton's eyes she'd almost bet that he knew what she is thinking about.

"We thought that we would take you lovely ladies over to our family's private beach out at the lake for some fun in the sun." Braxton informs Allie as Rachel, freshly showered walks back into the kitchen.

"I need to know what to wear today for these big plans you guys have conjured up." She tells them with that famous Rachel Berry smile that Finn has fallen deeply in love with.

"I'm sure that you all packed bathing suits, right? You may want to take a couple pairs of shorts and a few shirts oh, and something to sleep in tonight because we're going to stay at the cabin tonight, if that's alright will you ladies." Finn smirks.

"All clothing is totally optional." Puck adds with a laugh.

Puck is answered by a glare from Quinn, who huffs and turns around to walk up the stairs to get ready for their day.

"Oh shit; bitchy Quinn is visiting today; we better go talk to her Rachel." Allie tells her cousin as they link arms to follow Quinn upstairs to her bedroom.

Rachel gently knocks on Quinn's door; she knows that bitchy Quinn only comes out to play when something is truly bothering her. Rachel is the one known for the dramatics not Quinn. The girls hear a loud clang against the door. Was that a shoe? Allie hollers to Quinn that they were coming in and she best not get hit by flying objects. Rachel slowly turns the handle of the unlocked door. She slowly opens the door only to see her twin sister standing in front of the large picture window in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asks her as she inches her way closer to her sister. Hey, bitchy Quinn is mean. Trust me Rachel has seen the wrath of her more than once in their lives.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to leave here." She sniffles.

"Remember what we talked about last night? We decided that we were going to talk to the guys today. We are going to find out what they feel about us." Rachel reminds her, even though Finn has already confirmed how he feels about Rachel staying in Lima she needs for Quinn to know that they are a united front with this issue.

Quinn spats at her sister, "It's not like they are going to tell us that they just think of us as a summer fling."

"Wait, why would you think that; you haven't even slept with Puck?" Allie questions.

"No but you two sure were quick to give it up! It wouldn't surprise me if Puck didn't think that I am nothing more than a prude because I was trying to follow our parents' advice; unlike you two." Quinn growls.

"You need to chill the fuck out! I chose to make love to Finn because it felt right in my heart and I'm not apologizing for that." Rachel snaps, fighting the urge to slap her twin at this very moment.

"And I was ready to be Braxton, and if I have anything to say about it; last night definitely was not the last time." Allie sharply tells her irate cousin.

"Seriously Quinn, what is this all about?" Rachel calmly asks her, truly concerned for her sister.

"I haven't felt this much passion in my heart since Kyle. I made the mistake of letting him go and I wasn't ever able to tell him that I still loved him. Is this…this feeling, is it love because I am too scared to decide for myself." Quinn tells them, tears falling from her eyes as her body trembles.

"Quinn, baby you are the only one who can answer that question. Kyle will always hold a special place in your heart because he is your first love; he wouldn't want you to live a sad life, he would want you to live and be happy." Allie tells her while wrapping her arms around Quinn's trembling body.

"Quinn we tried to get Kyle and his friends to stay with us that night; if he had listened he'd still be alive and so would our parents. It's not your fault." Rachel consoles her sister.

"Look Lucy Lou, dry those eyes and put on that hot ass bikini that you bought at Lake Erie and go rock Puck's world." Allie tries to lighten the mood.

"Don't call me that, I don't want them to know that my first name is Lucy." Quinn laughs.

Rachel tries to help Allie in calming her sister down, "What, you're not going to tell the man that you're going to marry your whole name?" Rachel asks as she ducks as a flip flop is slung at her head.

"Are you two wearing that to the lake?" Quinn questions the bathrobes that Rachel and Allie are sporting.

"Ha Ha, very funny; we're going to go get ready now; oh and Quinn clothing is not optional." Rachel laughs before she walks out of Quinn's room into hers.

It only takes the girls an hour to get ready since they all had already showered. They parade down the steps to meet the awaiting men. Rachel has her small suitcase and a packed beach bag with their shirts and plenty of beach towels and sunscreen. What; she figures Finn and Braxton wouldn't think about their fair skin and pack any. Allie is carrying a small suitcase and makeup bag and Quinn is carrying her small suitcase and a tote for their hair dryers and other hair products that they will need for their short getaway.

All three of the guys are speechless as they watch their goddess's sashays down the stairs. All three of the girls are smiling as Quinn in her red hot bikini top leads the parade; she is followed by Rachel in her sexy white one. Allie in her skimpy navy blue bikini brings up the rear of the most gorgeous parade that the guys have every seen.

"I pledge allegiance." Puck is able to force out of his throat.

"Beautiful!" Finn replies, his eyes never wavering from Rachel's.

"The most beautiful parade I've ever seen in my life." Braxton adds just as Quinn's bare foot steps onto the landing.

"You guys ready to hit the beach?" Quinn asks as she leads the other two ladies out of the front door and to Allie's SUV since their luggage was inside the house they have use of the third row of seats so all three couples could ride together.

Everyone gathers at the back of the SUV, Finn reaches down and takes Rachel's bag out of her hand and places it beside the picnic basket that Carole has packed for them. He then tosses the guys gyms bags in before delicately placing the girls' luggage into the cargo area.

Allie lets Puck drive her vehicle once he promised her that she could castrate him if he as much as got a scratch on her new car. Quinn takes the front passenger seat as Allie and Rachel climbs into the third row; Finn and Braxton can't fit back there with their mile long legs, so after helping 'their' girl into her seat they climb into the second row of seats.

Puck puts the vehicle in reverse and slowly backs out of the driveway. The drive to the Hudson's private beach is only twenty minutes from the house. The cab of the vehicle is quiet. Each occupant is lost in their own thoughts; when actually they are all in the same thought. These conversations need to happen and soon, Finn and Rachel both already declared their feelings to one another and even though he hasn't given her any reason to doubt his words, she does wonder if he still feels the same way after seeing all of those girls so desperately fawning over all three of these gorgeous men.

Puck pulls up in front of the Hudson's beachfront home and shifts the vehicle in park before turning to everyone and telling them, "Let's get this shit inside so we can head to the beach."

"It sucks that the actually beach is so fucking far away, I'd love to catch some waves." Braxton offers as he grabs the picnic basket out of the vehicle.

"Seriously, it's been forever since we've seen the ocean; what were we like fourteen when we went out to LA?" Finn asks Braxton and Puck.

"Oh yeah, I remember our time in LA; the view was awesome on that beach. It was the best fucking time of my life!" Puck smirks, immediately getting slapped on the arm by Quinn; who promptly storms up the steps to the house.

"Fuck Puck, what in the Hell is wrong with you?" Braxton quizzes before heading up the steps leading up to the front door of the cabin.

"Come on Allie, let's go find her." Rachel tells her before following Braxton up the steps.

Finn follows behind the girls with Puck in tow, "Dude, you told us last night that you thought that you were fallen in love with her; you sure in the Hell ain't helping the cause of keeping them here with us."

"I know, I need to talk to her, but those Berry girls sure in the Hell stick together. I wonder how long it will be before I am able to talk to her." Puck answers before walking into the door of the cabin. Just as he expected, the Berrys are out on the back porch in a deep discussion. He can see the tears rolling down Quinn's delicate cheek. He needs to talk to her now, screw waiting on Rachel and Allie calming her down first. He places the beach blankets on the back of the sofa before sliding the glass door, alerting the ladies of his presence. "Can I talk to Quinn alone, please?"

Rachel and Allie both nod yes before they enter the door that Puck had just came out of.

Rachel and Allie join the Hudson boys in the home's spacious living room. It's Finn who finally breaks the silence, "Look, Puck lets his mouth vomit before thinking of the consequences but I can tell you one thing for sure, Puck is quickly falling in love with Quinn."

"I think that's the problem, she has fallen in love with him too and to be frank, she is so terribly afraid of getting hurt. She has horrible trust issues; Quinn has only had true feelings for one other person before and it scares the shit out of her because they broke up because they felt like they wanted to enjoy our senior year but she always thought that they would find their way back to one another. He was the drunk driver who hit our parents." Rachel tells Finn and Braxton.

"And Quinn feels guilty; which she shouldn't because she tried to get Kyle and his friends to stay with us at the hotel, she somehow believes that the accident was her fault. She told me a few weeks after the funerals that Kyle wouldn't stay there because she was there." Allie adds.

Rachel whispers as she sits down on the sofa, "She's afraid to be in love."

Meanwhile, Quinn and Puck prepare to have 'the talk' outside on the back deck.

"Come sit with me on the swing?" Puck asks Quinn after she pulls her hand out of his reach.

Quinn quickly scurries over to the swing, sitting gracefully; still avoiding eye contact with Puck. She sits in silences waiting on Puck to tell her the dreaded news that she knows is coming.

Puck clears his throat before he begins, "Look Quinn, I wasn't thinking when I said that out front; as amazing as that view was, this view right here is so much better." His eyes never stopped trying to connect with her gorgeous green eyes.

Quinn still sits quietly on the swing as a single tear slides down her cheek.

"Look I've never been one who wanted to settle down with one woman, ever. I thought that commitment is for losers, I'm a sex shark, and I wasn't supposed to fall in love. But I did when these three girls rolled into Lima in their shiny red Mercedes SUV. I knew when I saw her; you that night standing in the front of the line at Breadstix after Dark. I knew that my heart could be in danger." Puck tries to reassure her. But, the outcome wasn't what he was expecting.

Quinn jumps up off the swing, almost dumping Puck to the deck before she tearfully screams, "Guess what Puck, your precious heart is safe from me. Go chase all of the girls that you want. I now know how you feel. You answered all of my questions in that little bit real quick. Leave me the fuck alone while we are here and when we get back to town I'll check back in to the Bed and Breakfast and you won't have to see me again."

Puck is furious, seriously what in the hell is wrong with this girl, "Do you have selective hearing or something? I just told you that I have never felt this way before. When you walk into the room, my whole world brightens up. Quinn, I know that I am fallen hard for you. Why can't you see that?"

"Puck you don't love me, when we roll out of here you will just forget about me and wait for the next girl to show up in line at Breadstix after Dark." She tells him as she wills herself to quit crying. Damn this conversation is killing her.

"If this was just another hookup don't you think that I would have tried; and probably succeeded, to sleep with you the first night that I met you? I knew that you were fucking different the moment that I saw you. You have it all wrong, I don't want you to leave, I don't want to live my life without you and I sure in the Hell won't be forgetting you." He bares his heart, breathing heavy when he finishes.

"Puck, I can't get hurt again…I just can't." Quinn tells him before she turns and rushes into the cabin and into one of the bedrooms, closing and locking the door; she needs time to herself to think. What is she going to do? She knows that she could easily stay here in Lima and love Puck for the rest of her life. She throws herself on the bed; slowly drifting off to sleep.

Puck looks defeated when he comes back inside of the home several minutes after Quinn had flown passed the others. "Puck what happen?" a worried Allie asks, she notices the tears that are fighting to fall.

"She's afraid to fall in love." He simply says before telling the guys that he wasn't in the mood for the beach and heads to another bedroom in the cabin to be alone. Nothing had ever hurt this much, not even the times his father would whip him for getting in trouble at school before Carole had intervened. He really could use a beer or two or a case right now. He slams his body on the queen size bed to ponder how he is going to convince Quinn to trust him with her heart.

The Hudson and Berry cousins sit in the living room wondering what happened to cause both Quinn and Puck to lock themselves up in bedrooms; usually only one is upset, right? One tells the other news that they aren't happy with.

"I thought that I was the twin with the dramatic flair. Well, I for one am not going to allow those two children spoil my fun; I'm heading to the beach." Rachel tells the room before excusing herself to the bedroom that Finn had taken her luggage.

"Rach is right guys, we shouldn't just sit in here sulking because we don't have a clue what's going on with those two." Finn responds as he also makes his way to the same bedroom that Rachel has just entered.

Braxton just shrugs his shoulders and extends his hand to Allie to help her off the sofa as they walk into the bedroom that is meant for them to share.

After a few hours of splashing and carrying on in the water, still no sign of Puck or Quinn the quartet have exhausted themselves and decides to head back up to the cabin to relax before they start preparing their cook out. Finn picks Rachel up and swings her over his broad shoulders, grabbing the small cooler that they had taken down to the beach, and running up to the house with Rachel's laugh the only thing that he can hear. Damn he loves her.

The couples go their separate ways to get out of their wet clothes. It doesn't take Rachel but a beat to jump in the shower, as the water hitting her face blend with her tears, she knows it's time to have 'the talk' with Finn. She knows that she has fallen in love with him. She just needs to hear how he feels about her. She can't be imagining the spark that she feels whenever their skin touches, can she? Is she so far out of the game that she is reading all of the signs wrong? What if she is just a summer before college fling to him? Oh shit, she has to talk to him now before she falls any deeper; if that's even possible. He told her that he loved her, right? That wasn't just her imagination was it? They both agreed to try this, have a committed relationship. He promised her that he didn't have casual hookups either, right? Is she losing her mind? It's that time; it's time to see how he truly feels. It's now or never.

She quickly dries off after taken the quickest shower in her life, she can't wonder anymore. She has to know. She is afraid that she has been reading his body language all wrong. She's convinced herself that he feels nothing but a physical attraction for her or worse yet; he just drew the short straw and ended up with the last one. She practically burst into the room before telling Finn that they need to talk.

A startled Finn begins to ask if he can jump into the shower first but he notices the look in Rachel's eyes. He knows now it's their time to talk, "Sure, just let me get out of these wet clothes then we will talk." He hurries into the bathroom, sliding his wet swim trunks off and drying his body off quickly before sliding a pair of dry shorts on. He isn't gone even enough time for Rachel to figure out how to start off the conversation.

Finn sits down on the bed, and looks patiently at Rachel. They both sit in silence for what seems like forever before Rachel looks up at him, "What are we doing, Finn? What…What is this?" she asks as she motions between him and her.

Finn thinks for a minute, they all know that they don't need two pissed off Berrys on their hands; he decides to just put his feelings all out on the table. "Rach, I love you, I know that sounds crazy considering that we haven't known each other very long. Not long at all. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I have no idea how it's supposed to work with me here in Ohio and you wherever your journey takes you." He whispers, his voice never wavers he hasn't ever been so sure of anything in his whole life.

"I really think that the journey that I started in Thomasville was meant to stop in Lima, Ohio so I can start another journey with this amazing man sitting in front of me. I did tell you that we ended in Lima by accident, didn't I?" she replies with her gorgeous smile and teary eyes. She is so relieved that he hasn't changed his mind; he still wants her and only her.

"Yeah, I recall you saying something about that the first night that I saw you." He whispers as he leans in to catch her awaiting lips into a passionate kiss, a kiss that he hopes will seal the deal. Their kiss intensifies; words of love are exchanged as he guides her body down on the bed, slowly sliding her tank top up her toned abs. "Will you stay here with me? Will you take a chance on me?" he huskily asks when he feels her tiny body moving under his.

"I'll go anywhere that you go." She answers, taking her feet and pushing his shorts down his legs.

This makes Finn beyond happy; she is going to take a chance on him but what about her dreams? He rises up off of her body to slip his shorts off as she wiggles herself out of hers. "What about your dreams? You have plans to go to college too."

"I've looked into it, OSU has an awesome dance program, I will apply for the spring semester; now shut up and make love to me before they come looking for us." She demands as he slides his bare cock into her awaiting body. The first time was the best sex that either of them had ever had but this time, this time there's more passion as they explore each other's body. Both know that they are becoming one with what they both hope is their forever. Rachel clenches her legs around Finn when she feels him speeding up; she wants to feel his explosion inside of her. She needs to feel his love. Their eyes lock as her body tightens around him as he spills deep inside of her. "I love you, Rach; so much." He whispers as he gently wraps her up into his arms and rolls to his side taking her with him.

"I love you too and I can't wait to see where our journey takes us." She tells him, pulling his body even closer to hers. They lay in complete silence before they hear the sound of shattering glass. They both jump up to throw on their clothes so they can go and find out what's going on.

Finn opens their bedroom door just as Allie shouts, "What the fuck is your problem? Look bitch, I don't know why you are stalking our asses but how fucking immature to throw a damn rock through the window. What's wrong Natalie; did you not like what you saw?"

Braxton is currently trying to hold back a half dressed Allie unsuccessfully trying to cover her up when he spots Finn and Rachel coming towards the living room where the brawl is currently going on. Rachel runs in front of Allie and grabs her shirt out of Braxton's hand and slides it over her irate cousin's head, forcing her to put her arms through the sleeves, "Seriously, Natalie, is it? Don't you have anything better to do than chase after guys who are obviously not into you?" Rachel snaps, she feels so much more confident this time. She knows that Finn is hers and judging by the state of undress her cousin is in, she fairly certain that Braxton's heart belongs to her.

"Oh get off your high horse; I know all about the Berrys' from Thomasville, I Googled your family. This is Lima; you aren't the queens in my town." Natalie gnarls back.

"What does that even mean? So what you Googled our family, it's not like we're from a mob family." Allie spats as she continues trying to get out of Braxton's grip.

"And just so you know the guys know all about where we come from; they know everything about our family." Rachel adds, she puts one of her hands on each of Allie's shoulders helping Braxton hold her in place.

"Natalie, when are you going to get it? We don't want you. We have found the women that we want to be with. I for one know that I have found my future." Braxton tells the perky blonde as he loosens his grip on a now still Allie.

"You guys will be running back to us local girls as soon as the east coast trash packs up their shiny car and heads back home and you may just get turned down." Natalie huffs as she crosses her arms in front of her body like a two years old child.

Being woken up by all of the shouting, Quinn walks into the room. Natalie's head snaps when she sees the third Berry. She is seeing red, she had spent years trying to tame the shark of Puck Puckerman and he would never change his ways. That's why she turned to Finn Hudson. She loves Finn but she also loves Puck. "Awesome; if it's not the third diva to the rescue."

"Rachel, what's going on and what happen to the window?" Quinn confusingly asks her twin.

"Our little stalker and her followers seem to have found us, and didn't like seeing the position that they found Braxton and Allie in when they arrived, so they did the logical thing and threw a rock through the window." Rachel tells Quinn sarcastically.

"Guess who gets to pay for that window to be repaired, Natalie and it won't be cheap to call someone up here on a Saturday to fix it." Finn grins as he dials the number for the sheriff's department to report the crime.

"It seems to me that you may need to pick up more shifts at Breadstix for the rest of the summer." Braxton snickers while Finn explains on the phone what had happen.

Finn is still on the phone with his dad when the sheriff himself parks in front of the cabin. By this time Puck has made it to the main room to find out what all of the commotion was. He walks over to Quinn and pulls her into his side, kisses the top of her head and whispers those three little words that he dreamt that he needed to tell her, "I love you."

Quinn's only response is to cuddle further into his side, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder while they witness the sheriff reading Natalie and her friends their Miranda Rights.

"Finn, Rick Nelson is on his way up here to fix that window. I will need someone to come over to the station so we can finish this report." Sheriff Burt Hummel spoke.

"Allie and I were in the living room, I can give you a statement for the report." Braxton tells their life long family friend. Burt and his son Kurt, who is a few years younger than them always comes to the Hudson's parties.

"Thanks Burt, are we going to see you at our house on Independence Day?" Finn asks as he opens the door so Burt can escort Natalie out to his cruiser.

"Nothing could cause me to miss a Hudson family party." He winks before telling the other two girls to follow him to his car; he reminds them that their parents would be waiting for them at the police station. Rick Nelson; the most hated person by all the football players pulls up in front of the cabin in his old beat up Ford pickup just as Burt pulls off.

Finn growls off what kind of glass that his father wanted before turning to his family and suggesting that they get the grill fired up before it gets much later.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Quinn answers as she flashes a smile at Puck.

Maybe, just maybe everything would turn out alright; maybe everyone will get their happy ending. Maybe fairy tales can be true. Just maybe.

**It looks like our favorite men have captured the hearts of the Berry clan. How will Allie's parents react when they find out that the girls have decided to stay in Lima instead of coming back home? Don't worry; next chapter has a lot of Quick in it. There is a reason why I have made them wait to consummate their relationship. This is a new and improved Puck. He is really in love with Quinn and he is actually listening to his heart. Until next time, please leave a non hateful review. Much Love, Mel**


	6. Chapter 6

The Cabin at the Lake

**AN: First off, I am so sorry for the delay; I can't promise but I will try to post more often. This chapter will have several things happening. Our favorite gang is still at the cabin. It's time to tell Stacey and Michael Berry their plans of staying in Lima with their men. Which Berry will get to share this little bit of information? How will Allie's parents take the news? Is Quick ready for the next step in their relationship? As with all of my stories, this is for my guardian Angel, CORY MONTEITH. My love for Cory pushes me to write about Finn and his happy ever after. We all know which petite brunette both on and off screen that gave Cory his happiness. I must thank my amazing Twitter posse Allie, Erica and Sara because if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be able to do what I do. A special thanks to Allie for being the one for Braxton.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still have no rights to gLee or its characters. I do own Braxton Hudson; and Allie Berry is modeled after Allie. Any similarity to any person, place or thing is totally just by chance. I don't receive royalties on any of the songs in my stories, it would be cool if I did…Now on with the show.**

**TBATW**

They all are satisfied after eating the food that the guys had prepared; the girls are sitting around the camp fire that Braxton had started as the guys are playing horseshoes nearby. Its Quinn who says the words that all three of them have tried to avoid since the decision had finally been made to stay in Lima with their men, "Who is going to tell Aunt Stacey and Uncle Mike about our decision and when is this person going to tell them?"

"Not me, I've already told them about us staying at Finn's house instead of the Lima B and B. It's between the two of you; and I think that whoever gets the task should tell them sooner rather than later." Rachel noted.

"Awesome." Allie mutters.

"The next time she calls, that's when she should be told." Rachel insists.

"Rachel, you pick who gets the honor of telling them." Quinn replies, praying that her sister would have empathy on her.

Rachel considers for a moment before simply stating, "If your phone is the phone that Aunt Stacey decides to call, then you are the one who gets to tell her." Rachel shrugs. It isn't uncommon for Stacey to call any of the three phones to check up on 'her' girls. Each of the girls has experienced overhearing Carole talking to Stacey on the phone so they know that Stacey knows that they are staying at the lake with the guys "unsupervised".

Once that was settled, the girls started talking about the gorgeous specimens who are currently tossing horseshoes over to a post that's sticking out of the ground. By the sound of the commotion over there; Finn must be kicking Braxton and Puck's asses in this game. The girls, who have never been much of the outdoor kind of girls' had never played the game of horseshoes and declines to play tonight; promises to learn how to play the next time they all come up to the lake. Quinn keeps her voice down as she tells her sister and cousin that she is ready to move to the next step with Puck. Puck has been the perfect gentleman, they have slept in the same bed just about every night since the girls had moved into the Hudson Estate; and he has not once done anything out of the way. He's told Quinn that he'd wait forever to make love to her if that's what she wanted. He doesn't want to give her any reason to think that he only wants sex from her.

Rachel questions Quinn's decision. She knows Quinn, Quinn will fight feeling as long as she can out of fear of getting hurt and she also knows that Quinn would never just sleep with someone just for the sake of having sex.

"Rachel I love him, I never thought that I would ever love anyone else like I love Kyle…and I don't this, this feeling that I feel for Puck seems more powerful. I have to remind myself to breathe sometimes when I think about the fact that he is mine." She whispers to her sister praying that she isn't overheard by the topic of the conversation.

"That's it; I'm done playing this stupid ass game. Finn wins!" Puck growls as he starts storming over to the girls, good he hadn't heard what they had just been talking about.

Puck has just plopped down beside Quinn when Allie's phone begins to ring. Without even looking at the caller ID she screams Fuck, she knows that it's her mom calling because all three of the girls have the same ringtone for Stacey, 'Mama Mia'. "Here goes a bunch of yelling," Allie mumbles as she stands and walks away from the group before finally answering her cell phone.

"Hey baby, are you having a good time with the guys up at the lake?"; wait how does she know, duh of course she knows and she's not flipping bat shit crazy about it. WOW, who is this woman and what has she done with Allie's mom?

"We're having an awesome time, mom; well now since the crazy ass stalkers in this town have been told to stay away from us. They actually came up here and threw a rock through a window that is going to cost them over five hundred dollars to pay once they get out of jail." Allie honestly answers considering she doesn't know when the last time that she has spoken to Carole was, she doesn't need her mom mad at her since she is about to throw the big news on her.

"Yes, I heard about that from Carole, she said something about that the girl who threw the rock is the ex-girlfriend of Finn who has a crush on Braxton and thinks that she's in love with Puck, right?"

"Yes, exactly that is the one who did it, her name is Natalie and she is determined to be with one of our guys." Allie answers before really thinking her words through before sharing her feelings with her mom. 'Please don't let her realize what I just said' she chants to herself to no prevail.

"Your guys, huh? Is this something that you three have discussed with them young men that you just revealed as yours?" Stacey quizzes.

"Look mom, I'm happy that you called tonight; there is something that I need to talk to you about." Allie begins before being abruptly cut off by her mom.

"Oh my God, which one of you is already pregnant?" Stacey blurts out.

"What? None of us are already pregnant. Why would you automatically go there? No neither one of us are pregnant but we have decided to stay in Lima…at least through the end of summer." She huffs at her mom, really why would that be what she automatically assume. You know what they say about assume don't you? Well her mother most certainly just has made an ass of herself. Allie is upset; she is shocked, and is that hurt that she feels in the bottom of her heart?

"Hey, I'm sorry that I went there, it's a natural reaction for a mother when one of her girls tells her that she needs to talk." Stacey apologizes.

"Its okay mom, I'll forgive you; you know between you and Aunt Judy that we know how to protect ourselves right?" Allie tells her mother before asking her if it was okay to spend time with these amazing men instead of taking their trip across the country.

"I have a counter offer; I will be more than happy to know that you are there and that Carole loves you girls with the all of her heart. Now I will be talking to Carole later tonight but this is what I want from you girls in return of allowing you to stay in Lima."

"Anything mom, just name it and it will happen." Allie inquires.

"I want to meet the young men who have been able to slide their way into my girls' hearts. I want you to bring them to Thomasville for a couple of days." Stacey tells her daughter.

"Uhm mom, the guys works at one of Finn's father's shops, I don't know if they can get time off to come to Thomasville." Allie answers her mom. Braxton overhears this part of the conversation and walks over to Allie and asks for her phone.

"Mrs. Berry, we would be honored to come to your beautiful home; I'll talk to uncle Chris about allowing us some time off so we can either drive or fly out. One of the ladies should be able to let you know when to expect us no later than tomorrow evening." Braxton bravely replies before bidding her good night and handing the cell phone back to Allie with a wink. After only a few more minutes, Stacey tells Allie good night and to have fun and to enjoy the serenity of the lake while they are there before reminding her that she loves her and her cousins and bubbly stating how much she looks forward to meeting Braxton, Finn and Puck.

* * *

"Dude, don't you think that is something that you should have asked us first?" Puck nervously asks while pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"What's the big deal Puck? I think it'll be fun to see where the girls grew up." Finn corners Puck into an answer.

"Unlike you two, my family ain't gonna be throwing money my way while I'm at school. Remember Wayne was pissed when he found out that I had accepted my scholarship?"

The ladies sit quietly during this exchange. Quinn doesn't know if she should be hurt or concerned. She had just told her family that she is ready to take the next step with Puck and here he is freaking out about going to meet her aunt and uncle.

Puck must have noticed the change in her demeanor; he quickly informs the group that he definitely wants to go. He tells Quinn that he'd figure out a way so he can take a few days off to go to Thomasville.

"Puck you know that our family will make sure that you have everything that you need at OSU; dad has already told you that the night that your dad showed his ass after it was in the paper that we all had committed to OSU." Finn reminds his best friend.

* * *

The three couples are spread out around the living room; they are currently discussing when they're going to leave to head to the east coast. It had been decided fairly quickly that they were going to drive the almost 13 hours drive back to Thomasville.

"Today is June 23rd; Independence Day is only in ten days, well you know since today is almost over. I don't want to miss the most 'epic' party of the year." Allie tells the group as she looks at her calendar on her iPhone.

"How many days did she say that she wanted us home?" Rachel inquires, because let's face it she wasn't going to miss that damn party either.

"She just said a few days, why?" a puzzled Allie asks.

"Why couldn't we head to Thomasville Tuesday and come back home on Saturday?" Rachel asks the group.

"That would give us a few days to chill before the party on Wednesday." Quinn agrees, she's secretly excited to take Puck home to meet her family.

"That should work; we could even leave Monday morning so we can spend more time with your family." Finn offers, still reeling over the fact that his Rachel has just referred to Lima as home.

"Are you sure that you guys can get everything settled with your dad and pack in less than a day?" Allie turns to look at Finn.

"Sure; I don't think Uncle Chris will have a problem with us leaving; and shit half of my clothes are at Finn's." Braxton shrugs.

"What about you baby, can you be ready to go on Monday?" Quinn purrs in Puck's direction.

"Hell yeah, all of my shit is at Finn's too. I practically live there. My parents won't even know that I'm out of town." He beams at Quinn. There is no way in hell that he's going to do anything that might make her lose that gorgeous smile.

Braxton, who wants to spend some alone time with Allie looks at the grandfather clock in the corner of the living room, "Hey guys it's almost three o'clock; maybe we all should head to bed."

"Yeah, you're probably right so we can have a few hours here in the morning before we head back to the house and tell mom that we're taking off to Massachusetts."

Rachel giggles, "I'd bet she already knows; Aunt Stacey was probably dialing Carole's number as soon as she told Allie goodbye."

"I don't know, Aunt Carole hasn't blown up any of our phones." Braxton offers as he reaches for Allie's hand.

"They are going to jump us when we walk in the house." Puck adds, standing up with Quinn in his arms.

"Good night, we'll see you in the morning." Quinn calls as Puck carries her into their shared bedroom.

Puck gently tosses Quinn onto their bed causing Quinn's shirt to fly up just enough for him to see the bottom of her black lacy bra. His eyes are locked on hers as he painfully crawls slowly up towards her still body.

"I love you Quinn." He whispers before he tenderly takes her mouth into his. He wants her. He needs her. If she stops him now he may just cry. She doesn't stop him; she wraps her legs around his thighs pulling him into her body.

She hasn't taken her eyes off his; she slides her tiny hands up under his tee shirt, slowly raising it up his chiseled chest. The urgency is there. He is tenderly worshipping her body. She is aching for his touch. She wants him to make love to her for the rest of their lives but right now the fire is too hot, she is scorching for his touch. She tugs at the waistband of his shorts, trying desperately to hurry him up. He needs to put this uncontrollable fire out. She needs to feel him inside of her. She's never wanted to become one with anyone as much as she does with him right now.

He gently begins to unbutton her tiny black silk shirt, he's moving way too fucking slow for her. She pushes his hands away from her and slips the half unbutton shirt over her head. "I need you; I need to feel you now." She whispers as she shimmies out of her panties and shorts.

She is lying under him, her body completely exposed for him. She is waiting oh so impatiently. She unwraps her legs and uses her feet to push his shorts off of his body. It is only then when she finally lets her eyes unlock from his, her eyes slowly follows her hand from his chest as it slides down between them before it wraps around his manhood.

"Oh fuck!" he grunts when he feels her hand tighten around his hardened penis.

She answers with a tiny tug on his dick, lining it up with her moistened opening, "Please Puck; I need you now."

Puck pushes through her tight opening, reminding himself to breathe as she wraps her legs around his back. This is amazing; this feeling is so different from any other time.

He is brought out of his thoughts when he feels her swiveling her hips around his dick. She looks into his eyes before whispering that she loves him too.

Puck's thrusts are fast and hard yet tender and loving. Quinn is meeting his every move with just as much passion and power. They both feel like they are about to hit their own peak. Quinn tightens her already tight grip around his neck, arches her back; Puck feels her body tightening around his dick. He knows that she is so close. He slips his arms under her shoulders, pulling her mouth up to his as he keeps his steady pace. Their lips meet, Puck feels Quinn's waterfall which causes the chain reaction of him tumbling after.

They lay perfectly still, he still on top of her; trying to calm their labored breath. Puck raises enough to look in Quinn's eyes before whispering, "I love you so very much."

As a tear slips from her eye, Quinn tells him that he has made her the happiest girl in the world.

The grandfather clock chimes four o'clock as all three couples, after a round of passionate love; drifts off to their own dreams with thoughts of their partner on their mind.

* * *

**AN: I had it planned only to imply that Quick had finally taken the next step in their relationship and I began getting request for it. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. This story is still about Finchel but I always planned to sprinkle in special Quick and Brallie moments throughout it; let's face it this story is about all three of the unlucky in love couples finally getting their happy ending. Next chapter will begin in Thomasville. Our favorite bunch from Lima will be faced with a series of one hundred questions from the concerned Michael Berry. We will learn more on why Puck is still spending so much time with the Hudson. I plan on the next chapter taking us up to the epic Independence Day party back in Lima. All non hateful reviews are loved and as you can see I may give you a little more than planned. Until next time…much love, Mel.**


	7. Love Shines from Lima to Thomasville

**Love Shines from Lima to Thomasville**

**AN: Just a quick reminder that this story is totally AU and I am very much aware that some of the storylines are moving along quite quickly while others seems to be moving at a snail's pace. I promise there is a reason for this. The biggest reason would be that I don't want to have to change the name of this story to The Story that Never Ends. I just totally CTRL, ALT and Deleted this whole chapter. I decided that it was too long but there wasn't anything that I wanted to cut out. As promised, we will learn more of Puck's past and the reason for his closeness to the Hudson family. FYI: Major Citrus Alert. Totally different than I've written before.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the original gLee characters. All songs that I use in this story are for the sole purpose of loving the songs. I only own Braxton Hudson and I thank Allie for allowing me to use her for Braxton's true love. Now on with the show shall we?**

* * *

Once again the Berrys find themselves behind schedule but this time it's not their fault, not even the gorgeous spread of food that Carole has prepared for the bunch before they hit the road isn't even to blame. No, this time it's the fault of the three slumbering men upstairs. Okay to be fair they did stay up way later than the girls catching a game with Christopher on ESPN. Quinn vaguely remembers Puck saying something about it being the seventh game in the championship series from a few years ago; of course she was so tired she didn't really pay much attention to Puck. She really never cared for basketball and the only reason that she's sure that the guys were watching it was because every time someone would miss the three young men would shout "brick" like five years old boys.

Quinn and Allie are still sitting at the table as Rachel insists on helping Carole clean up the dishes from the large meal that she surely must have gotten up with the chickens to prepare. The four stop in the middle of what they are doing when they hear the clamping of four sets of feet coming down the stairs. Christopher walks in the kitchen first questioning if it's safe for the guys to come in.

Rachel giggles and tells him that they aren't in that much trouble but she better not hear any of them bitching when it's after midnight before they hit Massachusetts.

"You know we may want to stop and get rooms for the night after we get some miles behind us." Allie perks up when she sees a shirtless Braxton walk into the room.

"Yeah, you're probably right Allie; I'll call and tell your mom before we leave Lima." Rachel whispers as she watches Finn's every move.

None of this goes unnoticed by the parents in the room. They know what those looks on the girls faces mean. Carole blushes when she has a flashback of young Christopher walking around without his shirt on.

Christopher must be experiencing a similar flashback because he looks at the boys and tells them all to go put on tee shirts before they sit down to eat.

All three puzzled as fuck, they've always came downstairs before getting dressed to eat breakfast; mumbles yes sir before making a beeline to the stairs to grab said shirts.

Rachel's embarrassed because she knows the reason behind Christopher's request; she blushes and apologizes for the way that she had acted. She then lifts her head up and stares straight into Carole's face and tells her just how much that she loves her son.

Carole, with tears threatening to fall, only nods her head and whispers, "I know."

* * *

Thank God they had decided to pack up most of their luggage in Allie's Mercedes last night, because after the guys rose from the dead it still took them almost three hours to get out of the spacious home of Christopher and Carole Hudson. Carole looks as this trip to be one of great magnitude; either her boys will come back home with thoughts of their futures with these girls or heartbroken over losing Mrs. Right. She can't stand the fact of the latter. She can't remember the last time that her boys have truly been this happy.

Carole and Christopher are standing with their arms interlocked with each other's body when before the young adults are able to get settled into Allie's red SUV they hear the unmistakable sound of pickup tires screeching up the driveway. "No not now, let the boy leave in peace." Carole begs while she watches her husband walk down to where the once laughing group is now silent. Wayne Puckerman slams on his breaks leaving barely an inch between his front bumper and Allie's rear passenger's door.

"What the fuck, are you fucking crazy!?" Allie barks as she attempts to walk around to the passenger's side of her vehicle. Braxton grabs a hold of her arm and pulls her in behind him, positioning his body between her body and Wayne's.

"That's right, Hudson keep your girl in check." The unwelcomed guest slurs.

"First of all you stupid drunk, you could have hit us all; and secondly we are people not things and we do not get controlled." Rachel snaps at him.

"If you had hit my vehicle I would have owned your ass." Allie growls.

Puck, who has finally come out of his stumper, asks his 'father' what he was doing at the Hudson's Estate. Christopher uses this as the opportune time to remind Wayne that he was not allowed to be on their property at anytime and that he has exactly five minutes to leave before Carole calls Burt.

"What's wrong with a father wanting to see his son? I haven't seen Noah since these whores rolled into town." He slurs at Christopher as several things all of a sudden happen. Braxton grabs Puck to prevent him from swinging at his father's head as Finn punches Wayne in the nose, which causes Wayne to stumble back into the Hudson's small pond.

They all burst out laughing; they can't help it the drunken sloth deserves to be swimming with the fish. Rachel and Quinn both quiet their laugh when the soaking wet Wayne Puckerman bobs to keep his head above the water. "You are such a jackass. You could have killed someone, how dare you drive while intoxicated? How would you live with yourself if you'd caused an accident and taken an innocent person's life?" Rachel sobs.

The still very cocky Wayne Puckerman kind of shrugs his shoulders under the water before replying, "Their stupidity for not getting out of my way, now someone help me up out of this damn swamp." While all of the commotion has been going on, Carole has already called 911 to ask for the Sheriff to be sent to their property. She knew that she was going to call before the warned five minutes were up, but when that idiotic man called those precious girls whores, she had already dialed the 9.

"Not a soul touches him, let his hang around like the idiot he is until Burt gets here. Guess what asshole, my aunt and uncle; their parents lost their lives to a drunken friend of ours. If you want to drink, fine; if you want to kill yourself, even better but don't ever get behind the wheel of a vehicle when you have had a few and think that it's okay." Allie violently rants in front of the stunned crowd.

Just as Braxton wraps his long arms around Allie's trembling body, Burt pulls his car around to the other side of the small pond. He doesn't hesitate instructing his partner, Sam in helping him get the town drunk out of the Hudson's pond before his boozed infused body tainted the pond and kills the fish. With an officer at each arm, Wayne Puckerman is lifted out of the water, looking like a wet dog as he shakes his head back and forth to get some of the dripping water out of his eyes.

As Sam reads Wayne his Miranda rights, he asks why he was being arrested when Frankenteen had hit him causing him to fall in the pond; he was trying to kill him he swore.

"Bullshit and you know it Wayne; Finn was defending his girlfriend and friends from you!" Christopher growls as he steps closer standing face to face with his once best friend. Christopher only steps back long enough to inform Burt that he wants to press charges against Wayne this time and asks him if they could get him for anything else besides trespassing.

Burt just gives Christopher a shit eating grin while he pushes Wayne's head down to assist him into the back of the squad car. Once Wayne is in the car Burt looks back at the Hudson's and asks them to come down to the station to fill out a complaint and tells Finn and gang to hit the road and to have a good time in Maryland.

* * *

Carole had insisted that the 'kids' hit the road she tells them that she and Christopher will take care of everything. All six of the young adults places tender pecks on Carole's cheek and hugs Christopher as they pile into their home for the next couple of days.

"Why did Burt tell us to have a good time in Maryland, he knows that we're from Massachusetts because he was telling me that he drove through Thomasville?" Rachel asks no one in particular.

"So my crazy ass dad won't come looking for us. He'll find a way to make bond and my mom will take all of the money she has to bail him out; and even though he ain't supposed to leave Ohio, he will. He does every time." Puck speaks in the softest voice that anyone, well except for maybe Quinn; has ever heard.

"Yeah, Uncle Chris normally doesn't press charges he usually just has Burt and the boys come to the house and remove him; I guess Wayne taunting you ladies didn't go over too well with him." Braxton adds.

Finn knows what is on Puck's mind and that he will worry about it the whole time that they are gone but his mom wanted him to tell him so he looks at Puck, "Puck, if your dad is offered bond and that's a big if this time; mom will go get Sara and bring her to the house so she can be taken care of. We all know that your mom will take the last dime that she has to bail him out. But,"

Puck interrupts Finn, "yeah, she has always chosen him over us." He growls.

"How do you not know that she isn't doing it out of fear? What if she fears that if she doesn't get him out as soon as the bond is posted that he will hurt her?" Allie asks sincere, she can't help but to feel sorry for the woman that she only knows as Puck's mom.

"Fear is a very strong emotion Puck, you yourself told us how he'd come home and knock her around if she got in the way of his tyrants on you." Quinn whispers as she rubs lightly on his arm attempting to slow his racing heartbeat.

"Look, I get what you all are saying, I really do. She does have the right to be afraid of him, but she chose to live there with my baby sister; with that bastard. Oh dad's had a bad day down at the only fucking bar that he is allowed to go in, he walks through the door and mom hasn't finished supper yet because she picked up a couple more hours for the day. He can't beat on mom because if he does that his supper will either take longer or burn; so the fucking bastard walks into my sister's room where she's quietly coloring for her homework and he pulls her up by the hair of her head and starts beating her with a fucking belt for absolutely fucking nothing and there's not a damn thing I can do because he has locked her door when he walked in her room and locked it when he walked out." Puck sobs.

Finn pulls over on the side of the road and reaches for Puck over the center console. He pulls him in and tells him to let it all out. Puck does continue, crying harder with every single word that he spoke, "I stayed up real late that night, dad kept mom up until it was time for her to get ready for work the next day and once again she had to work another ten hour shift without any sleep. The house finally got quiet, I could hear mom crying under the running water of the shower. I slowly open my door and stop just long enough wishing that she'd come with me but I already knew she wouldn't so I headed to Sara's room and slowly opened her door to find him standing in there fucking crying because of the red marks that he had left on her back. I tried, I begged him to let me take her with me and he refused and started hitting me in the face. I had to get out of there."

"That's where all of those gashes on your face came from a couple of weeks before graduation, right? Why didn't you tell one of us? Mom has already told you that she will fight tooth and nail for Sara to get her out of that house." Finn asks his still emotional best friend.

"Because he promised me the very next day that if I stayed away that he would never hurt Sara again but if he saw me around his house again not only would Sara be punished so would mom; then he told me not to even think about getting the Hudson's involved because I knew that if mom lost Sara, she would just give up." Puck whispers, he knows that his excuse sounds lame now but at the time, he really did believe every word his father told him.

"Puck baby, we have to tell Carole about all of this, we have to get Sara out of the house." Quinn tells him, climbing out of the second seat over the console and sitting in his lap.

"You won't have to worry about Sara while you are away at Ohio State and when you are a professional football player you will be able to give her the life that she deserves. Let Carole and Christopher give her a jump start on that life." Rachel adds from the third row of seats.

Puck agrees that something needs to be done and now. He tries to tell the caring friends that he would call when they got to a motel. Finn tells Puck that he is not moving the car from its spot of the side of the road until he calls Carole and Burt and tells them exactly what he had just told them.

* * *

After Puck was able to get off the phone with the promise from Carole that Sara would be at their house waiting on them to return from their vacation and a short call with Burt confirms that Sara is being removed from the house and placed in the care of the Hudson's and that his father has been denied bail. Quinn switches places with Braxton and allows him to sit in the middle seat with Allie as she crawls into the back seat with her twin sister then Finn finally pulls the SUV back onto the road heading for the interstate that was going to take them to Thomasville, MA and to the family of their loves.

Finn has been driving for about two hours, he starts to feel a little tired, everyone else in the cabin are snoring in sync. No shit, he has even recorded it so he can play it back for them all. They had all wanted to drive at least five hours of the almost twelve hour trip but Finn just can't drive any longer and he hadn't been able to rise Puck, who was supposed to be sitting in the front passenger's seat keeping Finn alert. Finn makes the decision on his own that it's time to stop, he realizes that they will wake up in the morning with a very long drive ahead but he figures safety is always first. He pulls into the first hotel parking lot that he finds when he exits the interstate. As soon as the vehicle stops moving the cabin of sleeping passengers all begin waken up. Finn explains that he can't hold his eyes open any longer and made the decision to stop. Everyone agrees that it will feel great to sleep in a bed rather than being cramped up inside the luxurious SUV.

The caravan of tired young adults make their way into the hotel lobby, requesting three rooms as Finn hands the attendant his credit card and driver's license. They are able to get three adjacent rooms and they are told that checkout is one o'clock. God let's hope someone can get up early enough to arouse the others.

Rachel and Finn find themselves in their room first. Rachel immediately strips off her clothes and climbs into the king size bed in just her bra and matching panties. All of a sudden Finn is wide awake. He slides out of his jean shorts and pulls his tee shirt off before joining his beautiful Berry in the large bed and pulling her body close into his. After the events that the young couples have experienced today, there is no doubt in his mind that the other Berrys are being held just as tight.

Rachel turns in his arms, places a tender peck above Finn's heart before whispering how much that she loves him. She presses her tiny body against his just so she can feel his heartbeat next to hers. She needs to feel his love; she needs to feel no doubt. She needs to express her love to him; she needs him to never doubt her love either.

She slowly slides her body up his tightened torso; placing tiny kisses as she ascends up his body as her hands slightly graces each place after she kisses. Once she reaches his neck her kisses become more urgent, her hands are now replaced by her teeth and tongue as she sucks and licks up his neck before capturing his ear between his teeth. Her body is trying desperately to become one with his as she pulls his body into hers. She reaches down and takes his dick in both hands, staring straight in his eyes as she massages his massive bulge, she pleads with her eyes for him to make love to her. She doesn't want slow and tender; she knows how he worships her body. She needs to feel his power and want for her. She wants him to take out all of his frustrations and anger of the days events out on her body. She wants to feel that pleasurable pain that you can only feel when you are with the one that you love and you allow them to take control of every part of your body; she wants him to use her body as his. She conveys this to him through the way that she kisses him; grabs him and pulls him on top of her. She pulls his head down on top of her laced covered breast and begs him to take her, feel her, and love her and to fuck her.

Rachel has never spoken to Finn like that; she takes him off guard with her words. He glances up at her to see her nod her head yes, she answers his unasked question. He bends his head back down and captures the front closure of her bra with his teeth and snaps it apart, freeing her breast for his enjoyment. He kisses, sucks and bites he's very careful to show the same amount of attention to each of her taunt breast. He leaves a treasure map in his wake; this is his body alone. He's the only to have this body under him. She is not to share this body with anyone but him.

Rachel withers under his touch; she arches her back to allow him more access to her beautiful body. He follows her lead as he begins his track down to her treasure chest that waits. He already feels the waterfall pouring between her legs through her panties. She wants him as much as he wants her. She bucks her hips into his chest as she begs for him to hurry. His hands reach her hips; he slowly begins to rip the right side of her panties as his mouth never leaves her side. He successfully opens the side of her lacy panties before looking up into her shiny eyes as he moves his hands to the other side. She continues to beg; she needs to feel his tongue licking her special bundle for the first time. This is something that they have yet to do; tonight is about exploring and learning each others bodies and silently both agree that they plan on doing just that. He finishes ripping the left side of her panties; he achingly slow pushes the front of the destroyed panties out of his way. He begins his adventure by slipping his tongue in and out of her belly button while exploring her exploding waterfall with his fingers.

She attempts to push his head down to where she needs him, only to have him to grab both in one hand and hold them up so she isn't able to touch him. With that gorgeous crooked smile that she loves so much, he traces her belly button one more time with his tongue before slowly following the trail that will lead him to his final destination. He won't release her hands; he's in control he takes her clit in between his teeth before clasping his mouth around it and blowing tenderly sending her to heaven, he sucks and laps up all of the juices that has already flown from her body before he slips the tip of his tongue inside of her, He slowly begins to flip it to the right then the left. She's never felt anything like this; he continues this as she bucks and squeals as she keeps cumming around his tongue. He replaces his tongue with two of his long fingers, pumping in and out slowly then speeding up much faster. His mouth is going to work on marking his masterpiece with love bites on her hips and along her nonexistent hair line.

Rachel wants the control; she wants to cater to Finn now. With all of her strength she pulls him back to where they are face to face and flips them both over. Finn finds himself under Rachel's tiny body now. Rachel whispers your turn as she begins kissing and sucking her way down his muscular chest. She wraps her arms around to his back and slides her fingernails down his back, leaving her claw marks down in her wake. Between the sensations of the kisses and sucking down his chest and the twinge of pain down his back he has to start thinking about the mailman to stop himself from exploding his load before ever entering her. Rachel's mouth and hands make it to the final stop of her adventure at the same time; she grabs his dick with both of her tiny hands and pumps up and down, only slowing when she would allow his dick to slide between her breast. Finn's in heaven, he hasn't had many blow jobs in his life but he already knows that this is by far the best. His dick was in between her breast dude, that hasn't ever happened before. She looks up at her handsome man and blows him a kiss before taking his whole manhood into her mouth. She caves her mouth around him, sucking tenderly while her hands go to work on his balls. She can feel his dick pulsing in her mouth; she slowly starts sliding her mouth up his penis only stopping long enough to lick it like her favorite flavored Popsicle. It's Finn's turn to lose his mind. He needs to be inside of her. He wants to share each and every feeling that he has ever felt with her. Rendered helpless to Rachel's powerful magic for a moment, he lies there and enjoys the dance that her tongue is having with his dick. He begins to feel the warmth that he isn't ready to have, it's now or never. It's time for him to enter her treasure chest and give her his gold. He begrudgingly pulls her away from his penis before raising his own body off of the bed and sliding in behind her before tenderly pushing her down on her elbows and knees. She peers over her shoulder at him as he enters her body, arching her back so she is able to kiss him while he adjusts his enormous dick inside of her incredibly flexible body. Once he begins to move inside of her he pushes her flat on the mattress as he quickens his movements. He pushes deeper, he pounds faster as he releases every negative feeling that he had felt that day out of his body. Rachel bites her own lip to prevent herself from screaming out his name. This passionate pain that she feels allows her to become one with the man that she loves. She wants him to share everything that he feels with her. She wants to be the one that he comes home to every night. She wants him to know that when he has a bad game on Sunday that when he comes home that evening that she will be ready to be there for him whether to talk, cuddle, love or to have mad passionate sex with.

His movements begin to slow, he's no longer pounding inside of her instead he is slowly entering her in the rhythm that he uses to love her. She looks back at him; he tenderly places a kiss on her forehead before sliding out of her and turning her toward him. He pulls her body into his as he kisses her and whispers how much that he loves her before gently placing her down on her back and slowly entering her body. Face to face, eyes on eyes as their mouths explore each other. Neither of them said a word as their bodies once again become one. He wants to show her his love with his actions. She wants him to see her love for him in her eyes. He knows that she's about to explode for the fifth time; he wants to cum with her. He quickens the pace, wraps her legs around his lower back and he pleads with her to cum with him. They say I love you in unison as they both release all of the desire that they have been holding on to.

Finn and Rachel are lying on the bed, in their little spoon big spoon position when Rachel looks at the digital alarm clock that is setting on the night stand beside the king size bed that they have rented for the night, "Babe it is six AM, if we plan on getting some sleep we better do it now. I know as soon as Quinn wakes she'll be ringing my phone like crazy because she will want to hit the road toward Thomasville.

Finn chuckles, the fact that Rachel referred to Thomasville as Thomasville didn't go unnoticed. "Of course you would be thinking about something like that after the amazing way that we have spent the last couple of hours."

"Oh believe me, I'm not taking away from that I just know that is the first time of many." She smirks before kissing him and telling him goodnight.

* * *

**AN: Okay another chapter that got away from me. Finn and Rachel just insisted on having some major sexapades. Next Chapter we will make it to Thomasville, I promise. I wanted to explain the dynamics of Puck and his family. I hope now everyone understands why he practically lives with Finn's family. Next chapter we will learn more about our Berrys past. Of course the guys will have to deal with an overprotected Michael Berry. As always, non-hateful reviews are always loved and can encourage the authors to post more often. . Love, Mel**


	8. Chapter 8: Thomasville, Here We Come

Thomasville, Here We Come.

**AN: Let's get this bunch to Thomasville, shall we? It's time for the Lima crew to meet the Berrys.**

**Disclaimer: Check out a previous chapter. As with all of my stories, this one is for our drumming angel, Cory. My heart will forever be scarred from his loss. A special shout out to Allie for allowing me to use her likeness for my Allie. I'm sending much love to my writing support group: Allie, Erica and Sara. Love y'all bunches. **

* * *

Rachel wakes to the chime of her cell phone; just as she predicted, it is Quinn giving her wakeup call. After promising to meet the group downstairs in about fifteen minutes she gets off the phone and attempts to wake Finn. She finally has to climb on top of him, kissing him down his chest to get him to stir. Once he wakes she dismounts him and tells him that the others are waiting for them downstairs.

"Holy fucking shit! Om Rach have you looked at your neck this morning?" are the first words that Finn spoke once he opens his eyes.

"No, why?" she asks reaching for the side of her neck as to feel what he was talking about, her neck is tender to touch, she realizes what he is talking about; her eyes grow gigantic as she jumps off of the bed and runs toward the large mirror on the wall. She sees the zillion little nibble marks on her neck; turns to look at Finn and tells him to get her foundation out of her bag because there is no way in hell she is walking downstairs and allowing her sister to see her neck like this. When a shirtless Finn turns his back to Rachel she shrieks loudly when she notices the long red marks that starts at his neck and continues past the waistband of his shorts that are hanging low on his hips.

Her loud scream startles Finn, he whips around, heading toward her when she busts out laughing, "What was that for? Why are you laughing?"

"Um you may not want to take your shirt off around the others." She tells him as she turns him around and backs him up to the same mirror telling him to look.

"Damn babe, these are pretty deep scratches… and they hurt!" he whines as he notices and inspects the long stripes that reach his buttocks.

"Here is some Neosporin with pain reliever let me rub it on your back before you get dressed. We better hurry before the pack comes looking for us." She laughs as she begins rubbing the salve on his back.

The couple makes their way downstairs, fully aware of the crap that they are going to hear from the rest of the gang who's been waiting for over an hour on them. From judging from the look on the group's faces; they are going to have hell to pay. As soon as Rachel's foot lands off of the stairs the chaos begins.

"What the fuck took you two so long?" Allie questions from her perch on her suitcase.

"Yeah Finn, were you getting a quickie in before we hit the road; you could have given us a heads up so maybe we could have too." Braxton sneers.

"What part of fifteen minutes did you not understand Rachel?" Quinn questions under her breath.

Puck is way too quiet; he is staring at the tardy couple. He begins walking closer to where Rachel is standing, focusing his eyes on her neck which makes her uncomfortable, she reaches up and tries to hide her neck; she may be too late judging by the look on Puck's face. He continues not speaking a word; he stops almost face to face with her before bellowing, "What the fuck Finn, did you get hungry last night? Hey, Rachel Babe, you may want to add more makeup to those vampire marks before we get to Allie's."

Rachel and Finn both hang their heads in embarrassment being caught so soon before Finn declares that it's time to get back on the road.

* * *

After a trip from hell, between the Berry girls spending most of the ride lecturing Rachel about all of the marks left on her neck as the guys beg Finn for details. Once everyone who wasn't driving started falling asleep the drive was a lot more peaceful for the couple; don't get them wrong neither one of them regrets their actions of the night before and they look forward to many nights just like it.

Allie is currently pulling off Leroy Blvd. into the Berry Estate while everyone else except for Braxton is sleeping peacefully in the luxury SUV. Only after Allie stops her Mercedes into her parking place in the Berry's garage does the others wake up. Allie notices her cousins' eyes are open, "Welcome home ladies." She sarcastically states.

"Oh boy, I'm so not ready for this; come on Finn baby time to wake up; here comes Uncle Mike and Aunt Stacey." Rachel responds as she nudges Finn in his ribs to wake him.

Hearing the names of Mike and Stacey Berry wakes not only Finn but Puck up instantly. Both barely have time to wipe the slobber off their mouths before Michael and Stacey are standing outside the vehicle waiting on the girls and their friends to get out of the SUV.

Allie unbuckles her seatbelt and takes a deep breath before she opens her door to the chaotic scene in front of her. Stacey is literally jumping up and down waiting on her daughter to get out of the vehicle. She mumbles under her breath to her cousins for them to get their asses out of the vehicle with her. There is no way in hell that she's dealing with that on her own.

Rachel turns to Finn and tells him that he and the other two can stay in the car for a few minutes to get their bearings together before being thrust into the craziness known as the Berry family. She places a quick peck on his cheek and pulls her collar up on her polo before opening the back door and sliding her seat forward for Quinn to get out with her.

Allie is engulfed by both of her parents as soon as both of her feet are planted on the concrete garage floor. Both of her parents are tells her how much they have missed her. Of course all of this is being said right in her ear, she had a small headache but just five minutes after pulling into her parents' house she almost has a migraine. She notices both Rachel and Quinn in her peripheral, so she pulls away from her mom and dad so they can attack their nieces too. Michael reaches for Rachel and swings her around while telling her how much they all have been missed. Stacey about clothes lined Quinn when she reaches for her, repeating the same words to her as the other two have been told. After Rachel and Quinn being switched off to the other 'parent' the question is finally asked; "Are the fellows planning on spending the whole time that you're here in the car? I mean, I don't mind as long as you three don't forget to feed and water them." Mike snickers. He really is anxious to meet the fine young men who have apparently stolen the hearts of all three of his girls.

Carole had called Stacey as soon as the gang pulled out of their driveway and told her everything that had happen; she wanted to give her the heads up that Puck may not be himself and she reassures her that he is rough around the edges but he is a gentle young man who loves Quinn very much. Of course, Stacey already knew that just by the sacrifices that he has always made for his mom and sister. Carole also asked Stacey to please let Puck know that Sara is safe and sound in the Hudson's home, where she will be staying. Christopher was actually in the study of the home talking to his lawyer about filing the papers to obtain permanent custody of her with liberal visitation rights for Marie but he is insistent that there is to be a protection order obtained against Wayne. Stacey thanked Carole for calling her with the information and informs her that she and Michael would be happy to help pay for anything that Sara may need (Come on she already has a hunch that Sara one day will be Quinn's sister-in-law.) After Carole thanks Stacey and both saying good bye; Stacey goes into the den and fills Michael in, telling him that the kids would be a day late due to the mess known as Wayne Puckerman.

* * *

Rachel walks over to Allie's car and opens the back driver side door, "Okay guys, Uncle Mike and Aunt Stacey want to meet you."

Finn is the first one out of the vehicle; he figures it's best to get the introductions and possible interrogation over with; standing his full 6'4" height he walks over to Michael and extends his arm and firmly shakes the surprised man's hand. "I'm Finn Hudson sir, it's a pleasure to finally meet you; Rachel and the others have told us so much about you."

"Nice to meet you too Finn; we're happy that you decided to come with Rachel to Thomasville. Call me Mike, sir makes me feel old." Michael smiles at the young man that is standing before him. He notices the glimmer in his eyes when Rachel walks up beside him. He knows that Finn Hudson is Rachel's soul mate.

As Rachel introduces Finn to Stacey, the other two guys make their way over to Mr. Berry to introduce themselves as well. Neither one of them handles parents well but the girls insisted that their family was different. "Mr. Berry, I'm Noah Puckerman and this is Braxton Hudson; we are honored to be here." Puck stumbles over his words.

Michael begins shaking Puck's hand, "I believe that I was told that we're to call you Puck. I'm Mike, not Mr. Berry; that was my dad." Michael smiles at Puck. He can see that this young man's soul is pure but he has been through Hell all of his life. Their Quinn is very lucky to have the heart of a man like Puck. Michael isn't falling for the rough image of leather jackets or Puck's mohawk. He sees through the charade and knows that this young man will always be gentle to Quinn. He then turns to shake Braxton hand, "Braxton, it's a pleasure to finally meet all of you; let's head on into the house dinner should be about ready."

* * *

To say that all three of the girls are in awe is an understatement. They all wonder who these people are; they surely didn't expect them to welcome the guys with open arms. They knew that they would be nice to them but they figured that Mike would give them a hard time about hurting the girls and all of that nonsense that fathers like to say to intimidate guys. The only thing that has been said; and not liked by any of them was that the guys would be sleeping on the west wing in the spare bedrooms while the girls would be sleeping in their bedrooms on the east side of the house. After Leroy and Judy passed away, Michael and Stacey had two of the rooms redecorated for Rachel and Quinn's bedroom; which really was just a waste of money considering that all three girls continued to sleep in the same room until they started staying over at the twins' house and even then they all slept in the same room. Of course they knew that tonight would be no different but they just couldn't let them share a room with their boyfriends. They aren't stupid; they can tell by the way that they all look at each other that their relationships were way beyond holding hands and pecks on the lips but Michael puts his foot down on any of that happening in his house. He wants to continue believing that they are still little girls.

After dinner the three couples went outside to sit around the pool; immediately after the patio door was closed Rachel and Quinn starts complaining about having to sleep in separate rooms from the guys, "Damn they treat us like we are four or something." Rachel sulks.

"Well if they knew how soon that you gave it up to Finn they'd sleep with their door open just to make sure that you didn't try to get to his room." Quinn smirks.

"Shut up, besides I don't regret it so there." Rachel ends her sentence by sticking her tongue out at her twin sister.

"Real mature there Rachel; yeah it sucks balls. I didn't even get any in the hotel room as soon as we laid down I was out like a light. So this will be the second night without a little something something from Braxton and I don't like it." Allie adds to the complaints.

"Yeah Rachel some of us actually went to bed at the hotel instead of attacking her boyfriend." Quinn huffs because it's actually been four days since she'd had any loving because she had fallen asleep right after dinner the night before they left because she wasn't feeling well and he didn't bother her when he slipped under the covers beside her.

"Oh well, that's your problem, not mine. I think I will be staying over at our house tomorrow night. One night away from Finn is enough." She states matter-of-factly.

"You ladies sound like a bunch of hens over here. What's up?" Puck asks as he pulls Quinn in his lap while sitting down in one of the lounge chairs.

"We can't believe that they are making us sleep away from you guys tonight." Quinn purrs while leaning her body into his.

"Hey, it'll be alright. I hate it too but, you do know when we travel for games at school we'll have to sleep alone." Finn reasons after placing a kiss on the top of Rachel's head.

Rachel snaps her head around and tells him that he better be sleeping alone on the road. He bends down so he is looking her in the eyes and promises her that as far as he is concerned she is the last woman who he will lay beside in bed before giving her a passionate kiss for reassurance. Of course Braxton is calming Allie down too so when Mike and Stacey decides to join the kids outside they walk out to all three couples in loving positions. Mike mumbles so only Stacey can hear, "Oh boy, I think that we are in trouble." She just smiles and whispers back, "I think that we will be paying for three weddings not too far in the future."

The couples breaks away when they hear the patio door shut, the girls straighten up, but neither one of them move from their perch on their boyfriends lap. Michael sits in an empty chair facing the young couples and Stacey promptly sits on his lap too. This allows the young men to relax a little. They didn't want to piss Michael Berry off because they had all seen the guns in his cabinets in the den early while they were waiting for dinner to be served.

They spent the rest of the night out by the pool, the Berrys told the boys embarrassing stories about the girls and the guys told them a little more about their lives in Lima. Puck wasn't worried about being honest about his home life, this was the first time that he has ever been able to discuss how hard it has been without worry that the parents would forbid him from being with their daughter (or in this case their niece who they had taken over her care after the death of her parents). Michael and Stacey ask all of the guys questions including why they haven't heard anything about Braxton's parents. He tells them that they are on a trip but the girls would get to meet them when they get back to Lima. He explains that his father, Austin and Finn's dad, Christopher owned thirty shops in Ohio which they knew about but he also told them that they were starting the Hudson Foundation together. The foundation's main goal was paying for college for students who would otherwise not be able to attend. He told them that they are currently in Washington D.C. trying to get the approval to start up the foundation because Austin Hudson is also the mayor of Lima therefore they have to be careful to cross all of their T's and to dot all of their I's.

Finn adds that the fathers had made a pact when he and Braxton were born that one of them would always be in town with the families. So Austin and Georgia, a corporate lawyer wanted to go, they were going to drive up the coast to Ocean City for a vacation after they were finished in D.C. which had only took four days so his aunt and uncle have been in Ocean City just about the whole time that the girls have been in Lima.

"That's a wonderful thing that your parents are doing. That's something we should think about for graduating students from THS." Stacey tells Michael.

"We could set up two scholarships in honor of Leroy and Judy; I agree that is a good idea that we will have to look in to before the school year begins." Michael agrees.

"Speaking of Thomasville High School, apparently most of your class is back from their senior trips because Ari called the other day asking to speak to Allie and I asked to take a message, she said that they were having a bonfire Friday night in honor of Kyle and his friends and to celebrate one last time as a class." Stacey tells the girls.

"Uhmm, I don't think that I want to go; I mean everyone will be talking about the futures that they have planned. I don't think that I'm ready for that trip down memory lane either." Quinn answers barely over a whisper.

"What about Uncle Leroy and Aunt Judy? I can't believe Ari called here wanting us to attend a bonfire in honor of the person who is responsible for their deaths." Allie growls.

"Allie, I really don't think that Ari was thinking about it that way. Ari was very supportive of us during the time after mom and dad's death. Ari has always been a friend to all three of us. She probably really thought that it would be more disrespectable not to invite us." Rachel reasons with her cousin as she makes her way over to Quinn and Puck; she stoops down and looks into Quinn's misty blue eyes before telling her, "Q this could be the closure that you need, it may actually help both of us. We know in our hearts that if Kyle could have somehow foreseen the future that he wouldn't have driven that night."

"Bull crap Rachel, he knew that he was putting himself and everyone else on the road in danger that night. Instead of accepting our invitation or any one of the people who had campsites set up who offered for them to stay, he made the decision to climb behind that fucking wheel with four of his closest friends and ended up killing not only all five of the people in his car but our parents too." Quinn sobs before jumping up from Puck's lap and running into the house. Rachel and Allie stand to go follow her when Puck intervenes and asks if he can talk to her instead. Rachel nods her head yes as she cuddles back into Finn's waiting arms. Allie paces back and forth in front of the pool, speechless. Her pacing becomes more frantic. She hates seeing her cousin hurt this way but like Rachel, she really feels by attending the bonfire can be a huge step in the healing process. The forgiveness had been given as the twins watched their parents' caskets being set at the cemetery. Rationally all three of the Berry girls knew that their friend didn't intentionally cause that awful accident. He certainly isn't the first person who got behind the wheel when they shouldn't have. She… they need to find a way to convince her that they need to go celebrate their class, this will probably be the last time that this many of their classmates will be in Thomasville at the same time. She and Rachel need to make Quinn realize that they're leaving Thomasville themselves and that they don't have any idea of when they will return. As she paces in front of their chairs; Rachel and Finn are discussing exactly what Allie is thinking. Somehow they'll need to show Quinn how it can help her carry on with her life. She needs the closure. She and Kyle hadn't been together in almost a year but even Finn and Braxton knew that Quinn always felt like they'd end up back together.

"We need to get her to that party." Braxton breaks the silence.

"I agree with you Braxton; Quinn can be very stubborn so I'm not sure how you guys can change her mind." Michael tells the worried young man; the one who hasn't taken his eyes off his pacing daughter since Quinn ran off.

"I have a feeling that Puck wants her to go, even if she goes without him. He knows how much Kyle meant to her; he is her first love." Finn rationalizes as Puck and Quinn walks back through the patio doors.

Quinn stops in front of all of her family and friends before declaring, "How about a bonfire on Friday? You three are going with us too and don't even try to back out of it."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'd love to see how Thomasville parties." Finn smirks.

"I'm in; I wouldn't want anyone trying to pick up my lady here." Braxton agrees, pulling Allie who has finally stopped pacing into his side.

"So it's a go then? We are going to party down at the bonfire?" Puck asks.

"Sure looks like it." Rachel beams before placing a tender kiss on Finn's cheek.

"Oh boy, I can't believe that I'm saying this but I'll call and reserve you three rooms at the Streetlight Motel for Friday night." Michael tells the young adults as he reaches for his cell phone and dials the phone number to reserve the rooms.

* * *

Friday Night; two hours before the party starts.

They are already at the Streetlight Motel, currently all three couples are in Finn and Rachel's room discussing the name of the old motel that they are staying in tonight. All of the slightly intoxicated young adults are taken part in the conversation expect for Quinn. She sits silently by herself on the window seat looking out over the large manmade lake. Everyone knows what she's thinking about. They all wish that they could help her conquer the first difficult step of walking on the private beach that they were using for the night for the bonfire.

Braxton walks over to where Quinn is sitting and gently sits with her; he wraps his arms around her shoulder and asks her if she is okay.

Quinn attempts to whisper to Braxton without the others hearing; she is unsuccessful when she answers, "I just don't know if I'm ready for the walk down memory lane that I am sure that we are going to have. I'm not sure if I'm ready to hear all of our classmates' future plans, if I'm being honest."

"Quinn, we've been through this a thousand times; we all think it's a good idea to see our friends one last night. It'll be fine." Rachel tries to reassure her twin sister.

"Puck has told you that all you have to do is tell him that you're ready to leave and he'll bring you back to your room here." Allie tries to comfort her heartbroken cousin.

"I just know that everybody is going to give me that look…the 'poor Quinn' look that I had to see every day after the accident until we graduated." She shrugs while standing up from her seat and walking across the room to stand in front of her sister who is lying on the king size bed facing the others.

"What makes you think that I didn't get the 'poor Rachel' look? Oh and don't forget about the fact that every time you walked in a room it would become hushed." Rachel wonders.

Allie interrupts her cousins before things get ugly. "Look chicks, let's just go and try to have fun tonight. It's been equally hard for both of you. It's been hard on the whole family; shit it's been hard on the whole community."

"Fine!" the twin scowls in unison.

* * *

Quick and Brallie are in their own rooms so all three of the couples can get ready for the bonfire. Rachel and Finn are sitting on their bed, both dressed for the night's activities. Rachel has been unusually quiet since her conversation with Quinn. Finn lovingly looks at her and asks her why her mood has changed from earlier.

Rachel feels like she can tell Finn anything; she has never felt this close to anyone outside of her family ever in her whole life. She sighs that she has just been thinking about the last month of their senior year. She tells him that she felt like every time that she'd walk in the room that she had every set of eyes on her. People who she had never spoken to was all of sudden trying to be her friend; she adds that she felt like everyone was feeling sorry for her because of their parents' death. She then tells him, "I shouldn't have said what I did to Quinn earlier; she did have it harder than me. I didn't lose my first love along with my parents, I was friends with a couple of the guys that were in the car with Kyle and I did think of Kyle like a brother, I always figured one day that he'd be my brother-in-law. I feel that they would have gotten their crap together and gotten back together after graduation."

"I think that from everything that you have told me about their relationship; unfortunately it wasn't in their cards. I think that they would have gotten back together; probably stayed together through college; hell even have gotten married but it wouldn't have last. You know why? Because Puck is her soul mate and she is his. I'm not trying to sound sadistically but, I am happy that you three drove into Lima this summer." Finn speaks tenderly.

"Me too because just like Puck being Quinn's; you are my soul mate." She chokes teary-eyed.

"I can't imagine my life without you Rachel…and I called the advisor who is over the entire active roster and spoke to him the day before we left…and…he told me that if a football player was married that, that they could get an apartment off campus. I was thinking, I know that we haven't been together but a little over a month but when I look into the future you are always there." He nervously confesses.

"What are you saying Finn?" Rachel breathes.

"I'm saying that I want to spend the rest of my life with you; look this isn't how I planned this out but," he bends down on one knee in front of where she is sitting on the bed after rummaging through the front pocket of his suitcase; he holds his hand out to reveal a black velvet box to her, "Rachel Barbra Berry will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he whispers as he opens the velvet box revealing a beautiful one carat princess cut diamond ring.

She is speechless and not because she isn't sure of her answer, he could have asked her the night that they met and she would have probably said yes. She looks at his glassy caramel colored eyes with tears falling down her face, nodding her head yes before uttering the word. She doesn't need to think about it, she hasn't been so sure of anything in her whole life. He places a tender peck on her lips while sliding the diamond on her left ring finger. When he pulls back from her lips he gives her that panty-dropping half smile of his before telling her that she has a wedding to plan for this summer so they can have an apartment waiting on them for the fall and won't have to spend any time apart.

She flashes her gorgeous Rachel Berry smile before telling him to leave it all up to her, promising him that they would be husband and wife before time for him to report to OSU. She immediately starts hatching out plans in her head; every little girl dreams of their wedding so Rachel already knows the colors of her special day. She can close her eyes and see the dresses that Quinn and Allie will wear as she literally feels the weight from her dream wedding gown falling on her shoulders. She kisses him passionately before pulling him up from his place on his knee and telling him that they better go meet the others but promises him that they will celebrate their engagement in private after the bonfire tonight.

Finn wishes and hopes that all of the wood is too wet to start the fire as he allows his fiancé to lead him down the hall to his cousin's room. Braxton is aware of Finn's plan but he is shocked to see the sparkler sitting on Rachel's finger when they walk in the room. "Wow, put that thing away before you blind someone. This isn't how I thought that you had it planned." Braxton responds to the shock of seeing the beautiful dainty ring on Rachel's finger.

"It just felt right at that moment." Finn agrees.

By this time Allie is all over Rachel's left hand checking out the new addition on it.

"That sure is one hell of a ring right there, Rachel." Allie whistles.

"It's perfect, just like the man who placed it there. Wait there is more as soon as we get back home to Lima we have to start planning our wedding because we are getting married before the guys leave for school." She informs her cousin.

"Whoa dude, how are we going to pull that one off? I know what your dream wedding is all about; it's been almost the same since junior high." Allie laughs.

"Well I thought just to be safe that we could get the fabric and patterns for our dresses in Boston before heading back home; and Finn assures me that Carole is a master at the sewing machine and apparently Burt's son, Kurt has offered his services too." She beams, if she's dreaming no one please wake her up. This is her dream coming true and she knows it.

Once they all join up with Puck and a disheveled Quinn; who by the way looked like a million bucks versus the way she looked less than forty-five minutes ago when Allie had borrowed her eyeliner, the discussing of Finn and Rachel's wedding is brought up again. The decision is made in the elevator down to the lobby that instead of waiting until Sunday or Monday to head back to Lima they were going to leave tomorrow instead. Armed with this knowledge they all agree that they would need to call it an early night instead of staying out with the rest of the girls' classmates until the bonfire dies down as is usual.

All the excitement over the upcoming nuptials kept Quinn's mind off of the large crowd that has already formed around the large pit that the wood has already been placed in. To her surprise once she realizes that they are standing on the beach, no one gawks or stares at her or her sister. Quinn has always been one that always thought the worse of every situation. A few of their true friends stops and speaks to the Berrys and are introduced to Rachel's fiancé and the other's boyfriends. They each are handed a red solo cup full of some concoction that one of the boys from their class was boasting as the next best thing. He kept telling anyone who would listen to him that he was going to get a patent on this drink and sell the recipe to restaurants and bars to make his fortune. The girls thanks Carson as they each raise their cups up to their lips. This shit is good, but nowhere as awesome as Puck's Juice; now that stuff, it could be bottled and sold.

Rachel giggles before reaching up on her tiptoes and whispering in Finn's ear that Carson's the son of the pastor of the only church in town; he must be so proud that his son's only interest in life is to sell alcoholic recipes.

As the night wears on, our three couples are setting around the bonfire listening to Ari explain its tradition of exiting seniors. She then asks everyone to go around the circle and tell everyone what their plans are now that they are official adults. This question was answered by half of the student body present with college to party the next four years away. When it came time for the Berrys to tell of their future plans; Quinn light heartedly informs the interested classmates that their immediate plans includes making Rachel's wedding this summer to go off without a hitch. Allie adds to Quinn's statement that all three of them would be attending college at OSU beginning the spring semester.

Rachel takes a deep breath before she concludes that they just can't be away from their men, she informs the intoxicated class that they feel like they stumbled right into their soul mates.

Of course, one of Kyle's friends, Jacob who would have most likely have been in the car with Kyle on that fateful night if he hadn't been away visiting a college in Florida, speaks up over the rest of the drunken chatter, "How dare you act like this mohawk looking douche is your soul mate Quinn? I mean Kyle always called you his soul mate and he always planned to get back together with you after graduation."

Allie and Rachel both begin speaking over each other as Puck chases an upset Quinn up the shoreline. "What the fuck is your problem Jacob? Quinn can't change the fact that Kyle isn't here anymore, no more than we can change the circumstances that our parents are no longer here." Rachel screams.

"That's a pretty fucked up thing to say to her, Jacob. Do you think that Kyle would want you speaking to her that way or do you think he'd want her to be alone for the rest of her life?" Allie fumes.

"Look here you stupid little spoiled rotten little bitches, you can twist it anyway that you want. He's been dead less than three months and she's already sleeping with some slum from Ohio." He growls, moving toward the spot that the girls are sitting.

Before he is able to reach Rachel and Allie; Finn and Braxton are already standing up in front of their ladies. "Look dude, I don't know what your fucking problem is; I get that you are upset, hell mad even because you lost your best friend in that accident but you sure in the hell aren't going to run your mouth to these ladies." Braxton threatens, his arms crossed in front of his body.

"Look dude, I don't know how they do things in Ohio, but here in Thomasville we keep our nose out of everyone else's battles." Jacob slurs as he starts stumbling toward Braxton.

"The Berrys are our business, asshole. I don't know if you got the memo or not but Rach and I are getting married this summer. Allie and Quinn are going to be living in Columbus in an apartment right beside us and after our freshman year, if they don't marry before then the guys will be living off campus with their girls too. Now I suggest that you slither yourself back over to the other side on this fire and keep your damn mouth off of our women," Finn scolds, by the time he finishes talking to the much shorter man he is standing directly in front of him almost daring him to say anything else about the Berrys.

"You are welcome to take the prudes back to nowhere USA, because we all know how uptight all three of them are. That was one of Kyle and Quinn's problem…she was too good to put out for him. I bet mohawk man has to get himself off after she teases and leaves him." Jacob shouts as he does as he was told and attempts to walk back to his place on the sand.

Finn and Braxton can't help the smile that appears on their faces as they watch all of Jacob's buddies standing up and moving away from him. He is acting like a total jerk and everyone sees it. One of the guys that Jacob had spent most of the night talking to walks up to the Hudson cousins and apologizes for his friend's outburst before looking at the Berrys who are still sitting behind their men and tells them that absolutely no one else in Thomasville feels the way that Jacob does and tells them that he hopes that his actions doesn't keep them away from home.

Rachel wipes her eyes, she's crying not because of the way Jacob spoke to them but out of pride for her new fiancé and his cousin, who quickly stood up to protect them. At this moment, if she wasn't already convinced, she knew that she has made the right decision of telling Finn yes. She looks up at Cody before informing him that while Thomasville isn't their home anymore, all of their family still lives here and their parents are buried here and it would take more than a screwed up nobody like Jacob to keep them from coming back.

* * *

It's close to two o'clock am and classmates are beginning to pack their belongings up when Ari stands up and asks for everybody's attention. Quinn and Puck have just returned to the bonfire as Ari began speaking. The class of 2012 planning committee would like to plan a memorial event in April, we would like to go out to the accident site and plant some trees and flowers around the crosses that are still standing there. She takes a long pause before continuing, clearly torn up too since she had lost her boyfriend in the fiery crash. We would love to plant a tree for each of the seven victims; Mr. Berry has already approved it with the town board, giving us permission to do it. She then turns to Rachel, Allie and Quinn and tells them that they would be honored if they could make it and she adds that the Lima crew is also invited.

Rachel looks at one of the very few people that she has been able to consider a true friend, promising that they would be there but she said that they guys would probably be in the midst of their spring training camps therefore they wouldn't be able to attend. With her gorgeous Rachel Berry smile that only she can pull off she walks up to her friend and wraps her arms around her as she whispers in her ear, "Thank you Ari for helping us keep the memories of our parents and classmates alive."

Ari is only able to nod her head out of fear of busting out in tears. Rachel tells everyone that they are heading on up to their rooms for the night since they would be leaving Thomasville early in the morning; with promises of invitations for their wedding to some of the group of people who has encircled the Berrys, there is whispers of goodbye amongst hugs before being escorted back to their motel rooms by their handsome men.

* * *

**AN: I hope that you enjoyed our little trip to Thomasville. Weddings have been done in just about all of my other stories, so with that said I am going to jump ahead to the start of the school year. All three couples will face challenges, mostly in the form of young college aged girls throwing themselves at the handsome Triple Titan Trio. But never fret; no one can tear my couples apart. Today is July 13, 2015. July 13, 2013 will forever be in our hearts. I won't be posting this today, today is Cory's day. Today is the day to show all of our love to him. I've cried many tears today thinking about what could have been. We enjoy writing our stories for Finn and Rachel but I can personally say that I wish that we were getting our stories in real life between Cory and Lea. Non-hateful reviews are always loved and can encourage us to get our story out quicker. We're almost to the end. One chapter and the epi left. Much Love, Mel **


End file.
